Demons don't fall in love with humans
by Swissgal16
Summary: After her parents were murdered by what the military said was a monster, Alexandra is forced to live alone. At school she's treated like dirt, and nobody seems to care about her. That is until she meets a boy who happens to be a wolf demon...
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, first story ever! Please be nice..^^ Anyways, this is my story...which I just started because I was bored...but now I'm making it into a proper story! **

**I sure as hell know that I'm not an amazing writer, but I just enjoy writing. So whatever, review, tell me whatcha guys think, and yeah...PS. All the characters were created by me, the plot is mine, and well...basically everything! So just enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Massacre

It all began in a village called Aldonia, year 2043...

The 5-year-old clung to his frightened mother as they both hid themselves underneath a table.

Gun shots and screams could be heard outside, along with laughter.

And before long, a group of soldiers wearing blue uniforms had broken down the door.

They looked around and began setting fire to the small house.

"We know that you're in here, and if we have to smoke you out, so be it!" shouted one of the soldiers.

The fire had spread everywhere, and the mother soon fled with her child, running through the smoke.

Both of them coughed as the smoke entered their lungs, and before they reached the back door, a hand grabbed the mother from behind, pulling her roughly down to the ground, along with the screaming child.

"Shut up, kid! We're only trying to help!" Smirked one of the soldiers, as he took the boy aside.

The mother who still lay on the floor coughed up blood as they beat her, but she refused to die.

"Mother!" the boy screamed.

The soldier grabbed the child and ran out of the house.

But before he could escape with the boy, the mother had managed to escape the others, and attacked him from behind.

The soldier only grinned, grabbing her neck and holding up. She struggled for air as he crushed her neck.

He then pulled out his gun and held it up against her stomach while saying, "You're persistent, aren't you? Well, sorry that it had to come to this. But it's for a good cause." He whispered, while pulling the trigger.

The boy's hands reached out for his mother, screaming for her as tears trickled down his cheeks.

She just gaped, as the blood dripped from her mouth. The soldier then released his grip on her, throwing her to the side. Her scratched and bruised arms and legs were sprawled across the ground, with her black hair spread out onto the ground. The boy struggled to free himself from the soldier's grasp, watching the motionless body of his mother close her emerald eyes as she breathed her last breath.

The soldier simply smirked and ran out of the house, while ordering his comrades to follow. The house was now in flames, like many others. And before long, a plane flew over it, dropping a bomb, which destroyed the whole building, leaving nothing more than burning debris. The boy was still being dragged away, biting, screaming and clawing at him, but it was no use.

"Cut it out brat! Now shut up and behave, unless you want to end up like your mother!" the soldier laughed. "Now come with me. You could be of some use."

The boy didn't even look at the man; he only stared as the rest of the villagers were mercilessly killed by the troops.

Before long, his eyes turned abnormally blood red in colour. The only things that processed in the child's mind were thoughts of hatred.

The soldier looked at the suddenly quiet boy, and asked,

"Hey, kid! Why are you so quiet?"

The boy never answered, he just stared at the ground. The man kicked him for not answering.

"I asked you a question! Now answer!" he shouted, but the boy had still not replied.

"Bah! Forget it… pathetic brat." He muttered, dragging the child away to the military trucks.

"Officer Mustang! Bring the kid over here!" called one of his comrades. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

He was about to throw the boy inside the truck with all the other children that were captured, but paused, staring at the child. His eyes suddenly widened in fear, dropping the boy and stepping backwards cautiously. He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the boy shakily.

"What the hell are y-" but was unable to finish as he collapsed, along with his bloody head rolling across the burning grass.

5 Years later…

"Alexandra, your father and I are going to have to leave for London soon, the military needs us to take a look at one of the children in the laboratory."

Elizabeth said to her nine-year-old daughter, as she packed a large suitcase full of apparatus and research books.

She was a scientist, along with her husband. Alexandra just watched as her parents got ready to take their leave, but she felt compelled to make them stay home with her.

"But why? Can't they get someone else to do it?" she asked them.

Her father answered, "I'm afraid we have to dear. No one else is willing to take a look at the child. He was captured in a small village 5 years ago, and managed to kill all of the officers by-ouch!"

"Robert! That's not something we should be telling her!" Elizabeth interrupted, hitting him hard on the head with her book.

"Oh, right…" he mumbled grumpily.

"Anyways, there's no need to worry Alexandra. We'll be back before you know it!" she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"That's right. Just stay home until we come back. Besides, Grandma will be around to take care of you." Her father said, hugging her tightly before they both left.

Alexandra just sighed, waving goodbye as they got into the taxi. She then turned away, staring at her grandmother, who was waving at the wall.

"Have a good trip! And don't worry, me and Alex will have a great time together, right dear?"

"Grandma, where'd you put your glasses?"

Meanwhile

"Let me out! Let me out dammit!" the boy screamed as they locked him up in the cage.

"Haha, yeah right!" laughed one of the soldiers.

"Unless we want our heads to be rolling, like with those other soldiers you killed." Another one said.

The boy didn't retort back, instead, he stared at his hands, quivering as the memory resurfaced in his mind. It had all happened 5 years ago, and he still didn't remember how he did it, but he did remember how he satisfied he felt after the massacre.

Back then, everything he saw just turned red at the time. And before he had managed to register what happened, ten dead bodies covered in blood lay before him.

He shook the memory off, and began focusing on escaping the new prison that these men had confined him in.

"No need to worry kid, we'll only start cutting you up when the scientists arrive. Maybe then we'll figure out what the hell is wrong with you." The soldier chuckled.

Several hours later

"So where's the child you've been telling us about?" Elizabeth asked Colonel Havoc, who was leading them into a large building in the middle of London.

"He's in the main lab, in cage number 143. I'll show you how to get there." Havoc answered.

When guards at the front door allowed them in, they made their way into the main lab, where hundreds of confinements were situated.

All of which seemed to be containing children between the age of 5 and 16 years.

They were all frightened and distressed, reaching through the bars of the confinements, and screaming for help.

After several long minutes of waiting, they reached a large metal door, covered with locks, and the name '143' on it.

"Security is pretty tight, eh?" Robert commented.

The Colonel nodded and then took off one of his white gloves, pressing his hand against a green screen next to the door. It automatically unlocked itself, opening at a slow pace.

By the time they entered, all that they could see was a large cage in the centre of the room.

The three of them walked towards the cage, looking inside, but only able to see a dark figure sitting in the corner of it.

"So what exactly did this child do, officer?" Robert asked, keeping his eyes on the unmoving figure.

"Well, when he was captured, he somehow managed to kill all of the ten soldiers, by decapitating them. We're still not sure how he managed it, seeing as he was 5 years old at the time. But it took another 25 men to hold him down, and bring him back here. And since he refuses to co-operate, we had no choice but to keep him refined, and well away from the other children. He may look human…but one of our own scientists managed to discover some animalistic features growing in his body. Such as what seems to be a tail, pair of small fangs on his teeth, and his human ears are shrinking…leading to another pair growing on the top of his head. In the past 5 years that he's been locked up, all of those features have been growing rapidly. We don't know how this is possible, but maybe you could figure it out. Just take a few DNA samples, and see if you can find out what he's turning into."

The two scientists just stared at the man, listening intently.

"Besides, we need to make sure that we'll be able to use him in one of our experiments like the other captives. Otherwise we'll simply have to shoot him dead before he turns into that monster." Havoc finished.

"Experiments?" Elizabeth questioned.

"What exactly do you need all of these children for anyway Colonel?" Robert asked suspiciously.

He turned to Havoc and waited for him to answer. He paused, but then replied,

"It's nothing serious; we just capture strong and healthy children, so that some of them could possibly be used in the military some day. We need more soldiers. But we'll then take the ones, who won't be of any use to us, back to the towns and villages they came from."

The two scientists looked at one another, and after a moment, Elizabeth questioned, "Is that so? But why is it that you need to kill so many people in the towns and villages that aren't children?"

"I'm afraid that sacrifices must be made. The human population is constantly growing and there is no other way to keep that number down. Children are the future, and most adults and elderly people won't be of any use. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend a meeting in 10 minutes, so I'll leave you both to deal with him."

And with that, he disappeared from the room.

"Alright, let's get to work. I'll first set up my apparatus, and you can start reading up on the information about the boy."

Elizabeth said, rummaging through her bags.

In the meantime, the dark figure of the boy still hadn't moved from the corner of his cage, and when the two scientists decided to come take a closer look at him, they both instantly dropped the things they were holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trying to wake up**

**13th October 2055**

It was 07:30 am, and the sound of a frustrated scream could be heard coming from the mechanic shop, on the edge of an English village called Brensville.

"Ugggh…I don't even know why I still bother going to school…" Alexandra muttered to herself, combing her matted brown hair, and falling over as she tried changing into her school uniform.

"Besides, it's not as if anyone would care if I went or not."

She then quickly got a bowl out and filled it with dog food, placing it on the kitchen floor.

"Matilda! Come on girl! Where are you?" she called out.

After a few seconds, a rather large Saint Bernard came running down the stairs to the kitchen.

She pounced onto Alexandra and licked her cheeks, making her laugh as she tried moving the canine off of her.

The dog hungrily ate the food from the bowl.

Alexandra smiled and looked at her watch, gasping at how late she was already.

She soon threw her heavy bag over her shoulder, and rushed outside of the house.

After 5 minutes of running, she eventually reached the school campus.

"I'm sooo late!" she groaned.

But just when she reached the school doors, she saw someone blocking the entrance.

"Hey, move it! I'm already late enough as it is!" she shouted at the person, who now seemed to be walking inside, closing the doors behind him while grinning at her horrified face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted again, grabbing one of the doorknobs. But it didn't budge.

"That bastard…it must have been _him_ again…" she cursed under her breath.

But before all hope was lost, she looked around and noticed that one of the pine trees in the school garden was right next to her classroom.

"Hmmm…oh well, I might as well try..." she thought, formulating a plan in her mind.

**3 minutes later…**

All the school windows were now open, due to the number of pupils who stared in amazement as the 16 year-old climbed the pine tree with ease. She was wearing a pair of metal gloves with small spikes on them, helping her to keep a grip on the bark. And before long, she reached the window where her own class was.

"People, make way!" she warned them, as she prepared to jump. They moved out of the way, and she landed gracefully on the inside of the classroom.

"Phew…glad that's over." She said, putting her gloves away.

But before she knew it, a tall figure was standing over her head, glaring down at her.

"Miss James, I'd like to congratulate you..." The figure said.

"For climbing the tallest tree in school?" Alexandra asked hopefully, but knew exactly what was coming…

"No. For being 2 minutes late, AGAIN!" the headmistress shouted.

"DETENTION!"

She then handed a paper slip to the girl, who began protesting,

"Hey, wait a minute! I would have never been late if it weren't for him!" she said, angrily pointing at one of the boys in class.

"No excuses Miss James. I will not have you blame someone as well-behaved as Edward, for your mistakes. And that's final. Oh, and don't forget…I've got my eye on you, Alexandra James." the woman said menacingly with a glint in her eye.

And with that, the headmistress left. The boy that she had called Edward only grinned as he watched Alexandra plop herself down on her seat, looking rather ticked off...

He was a tall boy with brown hair, and brown eyes. He stared at her for a while before he decided to try his luck at antagonizing her even more.

He walked across the class and took a chair while sitting in front of her.

"How's it going idiot? You seem pretty angry…" he said.

"Maybe if you tried putting a paper bag over your head, you'd start feeling happier about yourself. I can imagine how painful it must be looking at that face in the mirror everyday." He finished, and he then waited for her reaction.

She slowly turned to face him, and he could already see the angry fire burning in her eyes.

"It wouldn't compare to the pain that you're about to feel, you jerk!" she retorted, slamming her history book hard on his head.

**That afternoon…**

It was already 12:30, and Alexandra was still sitting in detention.

"Bah! That jerk deserved it!" she thought, thinking back to when she gave him that bruise on his head.

They were both ready to wring each other's necks before the teacher dragged Alexandra out of the classroom.

And so, here she was, in detention…again.

All she wanted to do was go home and work on the new machines she was busy with.

She was a mechanic and a very talented one too.

It had already been 6 years since her parents left for London, and a year after they left, her grandmother received a phone call informing them that Alexandra's parents had been found brutally murdered in the lab that they were working in.

And the boy that they were meant to be conducting research on had mysteriously disappeared, so the authorities blamed their deaths on him.

After she heard this, Alexandra did nothing but mourn the death of her parents for 2 years, and was left alone to care for herself, since her grandmother had died of old age soon afterwards.

But when she turned 14, she had decided to take control of her life and soon moved to Blairsville.

She had no other relatives to look after her, so she took care of herself.

She was a normal teenage girl at the age of 16 now, with long dark curly brown hair, along with beautiful amethyst eyes.

She was often praised by people in town for her skills at fixing and inventing machines, which is how she managed to earn enough money for a small house to live in.

But in school, she was treated like dirt.

She didn't have many friends…only one, but that friendship was over now.

She was always teased in class, and she didn't even know why. Not that she cared about what everyone thought of her though.

Alexandra was a very proud person, never once taking notice of the rude comments that were thrown at her each day, unless the antagonizer was Edward, who somehow always managed to get her to show her more dangerous side. Edward and her had a bit of a complicated past with each other, which she rarely wanted to speak about.

Whenever she wasn't in school, she spent most of her time in either the park or at the mechanic shop.

She had even started coming up with plans to start creating deadly weapons, in case the military ever decided to attack, seeing as their troops were spreading across the country.

But right now, she could care less about her stressful life, seeing as it was 13:45 and she still had an hour left of detention.

She yawned as the hands on the school clock moved at a slow pace.

"Jeez…I can't believe that I'm the ONLY person in class, who has a record of going to detention every week. But it's only because Edward always messes things up for me. I mean, come on! What the hell is his problem? Ever since last year, all he's been doing is provoke and humiliate me." She muttered to herself, slowly closing her eyes.

**Meanwhile, several miles to the north…**

"And where do you think you're going, kid?" asked one of the soldiers, as they encircled the 17-year-old boy in a dark alley.

"You know, you've been pretty troublesome with the military lately...and since there's nowhere else to go, why don't you just surrender yourself before we decide to kill you?" said one of the others.

They were all wearing black and blue uniforms, which meant they were part of the British Military.

The 17-year-old who was standing in the middle of the circle simply smirked in amusement as they attempted to provoke him.

The boy simply looked up at them, putting his hands in his pockets as he said,

"**Well, I suppose that's all that you 'Dogs of the Military' do nowadays, eh? You blindly shoot and kill everything you come across. I can see why the military picks a bunch of idiots to do the work for them. You guys are just so easy to manipulate."**

He then gave them a toothy grin, along with his blood red eyes watching as all their guns were pointed at him.

"Watch your tongue, kid! Being a wise-ass won't get you anywhere!" said one of the soldiers angrily.

The boy didn't say anything, he just waited.

Just as the soldiers got ready to aim and fire, the boy chuckled and said,

"**I guess I could have some fun with you guys for a while...I've been pretty bored lately."**

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" shouted one of the officers.

They immediately shot at the figure, bullets and smoke flying everywhere. And they didn't stop until they heard a scream.

"Hold fire!" the officer ordered. They stopped and looked down to see that the boy had completely vanished. And instead of seeing his dead body, they saw three of their own men lying dead on the ground with bloody wounds covering their bodies.

"What the hell? Where'd he go?" shouted one of the soldiers.

But before they had time to react, they looked up and saw the boy in the air, leaping over them like an animal.

He landed on his feet, while looking bored.

"**Humph…child's play!"** the boy said, wiping the blood off of his hands.

The troop then started charging towards him, but he simply ran and barged through the crowds of people on the streets.

The soldiers tried keeping up with him as he leapt past the people, jumping over cars and climbing over sharp fences.

"**Dammit…"** he thought, as he looked up to see a helicopter flying right above him. Along with the soldiers who didn't seem to be giving up in pursuing him.

They chased him until he went into a tall glass building. The people inside shrieked as the strange tall boy barged through the doors, running past all of them, along with a troop of soldiers trailing behind. "Stop that kid! Don't let him get away!" the troop shouted, but everyone was too scared to step in and help.

The people just watched as he just ran up the flights of stairs, not stopping for a breath.

He eventually came to an empty corridor. And the only thing he saw was a large glass window at the end of it. He tried to run back down the stairs, but the soldiers were already blocking his way.

He growled at himself for being so careless. One of them then took out a small time bomb, and threw it right in front of the boy, who just watched the small device automatically cling itself to the ground that he was standing on.

"Heh, you're trapped, kid. Any last words before you die?"

The boy only smirked and replied saying,** "Well firstly, there's a big flaw in your plan."**

"Is that so? And what would that flaw be?" the soldier asked.

The boy's ears picked up the sound of the ticking coming from the bomb, and he turned away, saying, **"You're all idiots."**

He then ran forwards, hearing the sound of bullets flying past him as he leapt through the window, along with the explosion that set off at that moment.

The sound of shattering glass could be heard along with the screams of the soldiers inside the building.

People on the streets just stared as the building exploded, being engulfed by smoke and fire.

Meanwhile, the boy was still falling through the air with large cuts on his body.

There was even a large sharp piece of glass piercing through his jeans in his right leg. But he wasn't phased at all, and luckily, landed down on a truck, although leaving a large dent on it.

"I've got to stop getting myself into these things before I really get killed…but oh well, it was still fun while it lasted." He sighed as he gripped onto the glass that was slowly cutting deeper into his skin.

He then pulled it off, blood dripping from the sharp edge.

While brushing the dirt off of his clothes, he soon noticed that it was beginning to pour with rain, so he slowly stood up and got ready to jump off of the truck.

But before he could, it started driving off in the opposite direction that he wanted to go.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?" he shouted in frustration as he fell backwards, grabbing onto the vehicle with his claws before he slid off.

He then decided to try clawing through the roof of the truck, and when he managed that, he threw the torn metal away and hopped inside, making sure that the driver didn't see him. His clothes were drenched, so he just shook himself like a large dog. He then looked around and grinned evilly at the sight before him, licking his lips in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

"Where'd I put my damn screw-drivers!" Alexandra muttered to herself, as she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

But as she looked through her tool boxes in the storage room, she suddenly heard a muffled scream.

She ran out of the shop to see what was wrong, and came across an old man sitting on his knees, in front of a large meat truck.

"Excuse me sir. What's wrong? Were you the one who screamed?" she asked him.

He looked up at her with tears dripping from his face.

"Look at my truck…"

She looked up at it and gasped when she saw that it was completely torn apart, almost as if something had tried clawing its way through the roof.

"How the hell did this happen?" she asked in bewilderment.

"How would I know? Besides, that's not the worst part. All of the meat inside is gone!" he said, almost in agony.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" she asked.

He started to look annoyed,

"I mean: Vanished! Disappeared! Either way…IT'S NOT THERE ANYMORE!" he cried.

She arched her eyebrow at the strange old man for crying over something like meat, but then looked back to the truck.

People soon started gathering around the scene, staring in awe, at the torn up roof of the vehicle.

But meanwhile,

As everyone pondered about who or what could have done this, the culprit lay in the tall pine tree next to the school building, licking the blood from his lips.

"_This place isn't so bad…"_ he thought, "_Maybe I'll stay a while longer."_

He was able to observe the scene easily, chuckling at the dumbfounded looks that the crowd of people had.

"Humans are so easily fooled…" he thought.

He then slowly lay back on the branch and fell asleep, with his legs dangling lazily over the side.

Meanwhile…

"Who could have done it?" Alexandra pondered as she walked home.

"I've never heard of an animal being able to actually rip off the roof of a truck…let alone a human."

While she was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't bother to check the time, since it was already evening.

When she got home, she changed into her pyjamas and turned on the television.

The News Channel was playing, so she just listened to the headlines.

"_First up, we would like to inform the people of Blairsville that there is a big possibility that military troops from the South will be invading this part of the country._

_So we would like you all to take precautions, such as refraining yourselves from leaving your homes unless it is for school, in which you must arrive several hours earlier, just to avoid any unnecessary confrontations with the soldiers, who will be scouring the city…so please be careful._

_And now onto our second topic about the strange truck wreckage discovered this morning, along with hundreds of pounds of meat having disappeared from the inside of it. The officials believe that-"_

Alexandra turned off the television at that moment, and instead, started worrying about getting up early for school in the morning.

Mostly because she already knew, that she'd probably be late anyway.

"Oh, joy…" she mumbled, dragging herself upstairs to where her room was.

That Morning…

It was 06:00 am, and as if on cue, a frustrated scream could be heard across town.

"Why me? A bunch of soldiers are going to be crawling around the city, and I'm still going to be late!" Alexandra moped, running all over the house for her books and clothes.

After 10 minutes, she ran out of the house and was too caught up in her sprint, to even notice that the streets were empty.

By the time that she reached the front doors of the school, they were already being locked up again.

"NO! Wait for me!" she shouted, hoping that they would hear her, but it was too late. She banged down on the door, cursing as she considered tearing it down. But stopped when something registered in her head,

"How could I be so stupid? There's always another way to get in…"

She smirked.

But as she got to the pine tree in the garden, her face changed from being hopeful, to being annoyed, as she realised that all of the windows in the school were covered up with metal bars. It would be impossible to get in now.

"Crap…" was all she could think of.

She started pulling at her hair from the frustration and screamed angrily. She then stomped around in circles convincing herself that she'd find a way back inside.

"Arrgh! Come on, come on! There has to be a way back in! Ummm…let's see, maybe I could…erm…no. Or perhaps I could…ummm…no, that wouldn't work. Wait a minute, I know! Oh wait…that wouldn't work either…" she muttered to herself.

She then sighed and slowly walked to the truck of the pine tree, dragging her bag across the ground.

Clouds were starting to gather in the sky, and it looked like it could rain any minute.

"Pfft…just my luck." She scoffed while sitting down against the tree trunk.

As she tried mentally cooling herself down from her outbursts, she failed to notice a pair of red gleaming eyes watching her from above. After a few minutes, she became tired and began falling asleep.

"**You know…it's not safe to sleep outside when an army is headed this way."** A male's voice said.

She immediately woke up and looked frantically around for the owner of the voice.

"What? Who's there?" she asked.

She walked around the tree, but no one was there. When she didn't hear a reply, she picked up her bag and took out her gloves.

"Edward? Is that you? Ugh, I should have guessed!" She spoke out loud.

She then decided to get up the tree so that none of the troops would find her, and if Edward was up there, she could teach him a lesson for scaring her.

She got a good grip on the tree, and slowly made her way up. As she climbed, she started sniffing at the air around the tree.

"Blood?" she whispered.

She carried on climbing until she was half way up. The scent was getting stronger, and soon she was staring at the red substance as it dripped from one of the thicker branches. She curiously made her way over to it and heaved herself onto the branch itself. Her face turned green at the sight.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" she said, covering her mouth.

A pile of animal bones lay on it in a small puddle of blood, attracting the flies that hovered over it.

"Edward, is this some kind of sick joke? Where the hell are you?" She slowly backed away when she got no reply.

After her face turned back to its normal colour again, she got ready to climb back down. But as she turned her head around, a pair of red glowing eyes suddenly appeared in front of her.

Her lavender eyes widened and just stared back into the red ones before her. Even though she couldn't see the face properly, she did see a large toothy grin spread on it.

"**Did I mention that it also isn't safe to be alone in a tree?"**

She didn't breathe. She just stood there in place, standing high up on a branch, while being confronted by some animal. She didn't bother to blink, since those red eyes were boring into hers. "E-E-Edward?" she stuttered while shaking.

As she stared in confusion at the dark figure, his red eyes came nearer and nearer, until they were a mere few centimetres away from her own.

The shadows then began to fade away, letting some sunlight break through. She stepped back and tried to take a closer look at the person. But before she even got the chance, she lost her footing and slipped on the blood behind her.

"Aaargh!"

She fell backwards, blindly grabbing something within her reach, but it wasn't another branch, and instead it was something rather long and fluffy.

She stared at the thing she was holding onto dear life for, and just hung there.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

She then heard a low growl from above, and tried looking up to whom the furry thing belonged to.

"**I'm giving you three seconds to let go of my damn tail, stupid human!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Demon**

"**Did you hear what I said human? Or should I just rip your hands off to save myself the trouble?"**

Alexandra was gripping hard on the tail, and wasn't sure if falling down to her death, or risk being killed by this "thing" was any better.

She then saw that it was black, long and rather fluffy, but she still couldn't see the creature (or whatever he was), since the shadows and bushes hid the rest of his body.

She then decided to retort back angrily,

"Are you kidding? There's no way in hell that I'm letting go. And if you do try anything, then I might as well just pull you down with me! So either help getting me back up there, or take a fall with me!"

She suddenly heard a low growl, but she then gasped as she felt herself being lifted up by a pair of arms.

Soon she was standing on the same branch she was on before, and once again, she could see the same pair of red eyes glaring at her, but this time she could actually see him fully. The thing she was looking at was not an animal, but a teenage boy.

He had ruffled black hair, and seemed to be several inches taller than her. He wore a pair of black and white trainers, slightly baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. His skin was golden-brown, and even though she hated to admit it, he was quite handsome.

All in all, he was actually pretty normal, except for the fact that he had a fluffy tail, two black wolf-like ears sticking out from the top of his head, and vicious blood red eyes.

After taking in his image, she noticed him step forward. He looked pretty furious, and soon grabbed her shoulders, while digging his nails down hard.

"Hey!" she huffed angrily, trying to get out of his grasp.

He then went down to her eye level and said, "**Nobody threatens me, got that? You could have pulled me down if you wanted, but in the end, I wouldn't have been the one dead."**

Her eyes widened slightly at this, but she then turned furious with his statement.

"There's no need to act all high-and-mighty you know. Just because you've got a pair of dog ears and a tail doesn't mean I'm lower than you!"

His eyebrow arched at her comment, but he then chuckled.

"**For a human girl, you certainly talk tough."**

He slowly released his grip on her shoulders, and stepped back with his hands in his pockets. She then noticed that his red eyes were beginning to fade and turn into a beautiful shade of green. He saw that she was staring at him and began to take in her features as well, such as her lavender eyes, which struck him the most.

She had long wavy dark brown hair and was wearing her school uniform, which was a plain gray dress with a green jumper over it. He soon broke away from her gaze and lazily sat down with his tail hanging over the branch.

Alexandra flinched when she looked down to see blood dripping from her shoes.

"So…who are you?" she asked, looking back at him.

"**I think you mean 'what' are you'." **he corrected her.

Alexandra arched her eyebrow at his comment.

"**Well, to make it simple enough for a human like you to understand, I'm part demon."** He answered casually, with his head turned as he observed the troops of soldiers come nearer.

She just stared at him in disbelief, and then came to a conclusion.

"You're kidding right? That's impossible! There's no such thing as demons…" she said, but after a few seconds, it hit her, and she pointed angrily at him saying,

"Wait a minute! You must be one of Edward's minions trying to scare me! Geez," she moaned in exasperation, "Will that guy EVER leave me alone? When I'm through with him, he's going to wish that he could have experienced World War II instead!"

She said while balling her hands into fists, and when she was finished, she glared at his expressionless face.

"…**are you done?"** was all he asked.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"**You know, I don't know what the hell it is you we're talking about, but let's just make something clear…"** he said while sneering. And before she knew it, he was standing right behind her with his fingers encircling around her neck. He lazily rested his head on her shoulder; with his wolf-like ears twitching as he looked at her from the side with a smirk.

She gasped when he did this, and noticed claws growing from the fingers that held her neck. One of them pierced her skin, with a few drops of blood dripping down her neck.

He then said in a cold tone, "**Seeing is believing, human. I AM part demon, and yes, that DOES make me **_**above you**_**. Including all the other pathetic humans in this world. "**

Alexandra's eyes widened as she realised what he said was probably true. But after hearing that last statement, she clenched her teeth, and tried elbowing him in his abdomen. He dodged easily, and prepared to attack her. She saw this and needed to think quickly. In a split second, she jumped upwards and grabbed onto one of the branches above, heaving herself up onto it.

He noticed this, and jumped onto the same branch she was on.

"What the hell makes you think that YOU are above me? Fine…fine I believe what you said about being part demon, but that last part just pissed me off. You don't know anything about me, and yet you act as if you do. That's so typical." She yelled.

He could have sworn that her eyes turned slightly crimson at that moment, making him flinch slightly, but he ignored it and advanced towards her. She stared in anger as he neared. She then jumped and landed on the branch underneath. He was getting annoyed with her, and just decided to end the charade quickly.

He leapt forward and pinned her to the trunk of the tree. She was amazed at how quickly he was able to move, but put it aside, and tried getting him to release her from his grip. He held her in place, and was slowly moving his face closer to hers. She was getting rather scared at what he might do, but then a thought entered her mind. She looked at the claws, ears, and tail he had, and then came up with an idea.

She then randomly asked, "Are you part dog demon, perhaps?" He stared at her for a prolonged moment and answered, "**You're that curious? Humph, well you're pretty close."** He grinned. "**But I'm part wolf."**

She registered what he just said in her head, and then decided to try something, just to see if he'd react the way she hoped he would.

She then managed to free her right arm out of his grasp, and before he could react, she had reached out and started scratching the back of his pointed ears. He stopped what he was doing altogether and released her from his grip. He then sat down next to her, leaning his head towards her as she scratched his ears softly. His eyes were closed as he smiled happily, wagging his tail a bit. She smiled at this, and remembered that this was exactly how her own dog reacted whenever she did this.

They sat there or a while, but when he heard her chuckling, he snapped his eyes open and glared at her angrily. She stopped scratching his ears, but then smirked at the look he was giving her. "I never knew that a demon would have such a weak spot." She said sarcastically.

He bared his fangs at her, and just growled at her comment.

She continued smirking, but then suddenly thought back to what happened the other day.

"Wait, before you start threatening me again, let me just ask you one thing…were you the one who attacked that old man's truck yesterday?"

He stopped growling and slowly stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"**Why do you care? After all, it was only a meat truck. It's not like I killed anyone...yet."**

She began fuming at this, and started yelling,

"Who the hell do you think you are anyways? Demon or no demon. First, you attack an old guy's truck, stealing all the food inside it, and turning it into a scrap of metal, and then you scare me and threaten to rip my hands off while I'm dangling from a damn branch!" she shouted.

"AND, you keep on trying to attack me!" she added.

He had never seen or met a human that ever spoke to him in that sort of tone, but he found it amusing at how enraged she actually was. Her eyes had abruptly turned from violet to red, her hair was framed around her angry face, and she stood her ground like a lion would.

She sighed and tried breathing, but then noticed that he was staring at her.

"And why the hell are you looking at me like that?" She asked, feeling rather annoyed.

She heaved a heavy sigh when he said nothing. And then put her hair behind her ears, walking past him without even looking at his face.

"**Aren't you afraid of me?"**

She flinched uncomfortably when she felt his tail brush against her leg. But she still didn't turn around.

"Why do you care? After all...I'm just a weak human girl." She said, remembering what he said to her earlier.

"**True…but you're feistier than any normal human would be."**

He said grinning.

The clouds were still gathering and it began to thunder.

Alexandra was getting worried about whether or not she should get out of the tree and try hiding somewhere else…unless the troops were already scouring on the other side of the school field. So she'd probably get caught anyways, which was the last thing she needed.

"**I wouldn't go down there if I were you. The soldiers will be around here soon, so it's pointless going back down."**

She blinked at what he said. It was almost as if he had read her mind.

"Yeah…I figured that. So I guess I have no other choice."

She said, and then slumped her bag over her shoulder.

She slowly turned around, but came face to face with him again. She took a small step back in case he would try something. But he stood where he was, staring at her in confusion, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"**What's your name human?"** he asked.

She was surprised at his sudden change in mood, but decided to answer him anyway.

"It's not _human_. It's Alexandra." She answered.

His ear twitched slightly, and he then took a step forward.

"**Kiba."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Similarities**

"Kiba, eh? Well…do you mind me asking you a question then?" she asked while sitting down with her legs hanging over the branch.

"So…you're part wolf, right? But how is that? I've never heard of any human being part animal or demon before."

He turned around and went over to the trunk, laying his back against it, with his tail flicking.

"…**you're interested?"** he asked in a bored tone.

She nodded and urged him to continue.

"**Well, thing is, I only realized that I was a demon when I killed ten soldiers at the age of five."** He answered casually.

"Really?" she asked in amazement.

It had then begun raining, and the soldiers were moving away from the school field.

"But why? And how?" she asked.

He then clenched his fanged teeth, while staring at the ground beneath them.

"**They murdered my mother in front of me. And then burned my village to the ground, killing everyone but the children. I felt anger, sadness, hate, and simply just wanted to...kill. When the soldiers dragged me away to be locked up in the back of a truck with the others, I could feel my body shake...but not because I was scared. And before I knew it, ten dead bodies lay before me, with their blood on my hands."**

She stared at him sadly but also in awe.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly. "But…that's actually amazing of you."

"**Amazing…? What the hell do you mean?"**

He asked as he looked up at her in confusion.

She turned her head towards him, but when he looked at her, all that he could see in her eyes was hate.

She then said coldly, "The Military is the reason my parents were killed. I could care less if they were all killed at once."

His dark green eyes widened at this.

"I think that it's amazing how you managed to get your revenge so quickly, and without a second thought. I wish that I could have been able to get my own revenge like you. The death of my parents is the reason why I still feel like as if my life is empty." She spat angrily. "When I really think about it, my life is basically dead. I only came to this town because I didn't want to stay in a place full of so many memories."

He stared at her in utter disbelief.

This weak human girl knew the same pain as he did.

She wanted revenge, she hated the people of the military, and she wished they were dead.

He then sighed, looking upwards as rain drops lightly fell onto his face. "**I guess we have something in common then."** he said, putting his hands behind his head.

She turned and nodded slightly at him, scooting a bit closer to where he was, just so that she could gain more cover from the rain.

She then stared at the village up ahead, wondering where the soldiers had gone to now. Apart from the sound of the rain getting harder, everything was silent. Kiba opened his eyes a bit, twitching his ears, and sniffing at the air.

The silence was then suddenly broken when they heard a gunshot coming from behind the school building. Alexandra jumped from her place and looked at the roof.

"**What? It was only a gunshot."** Kiba said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "No duh, dog breath."

His ears flattened at her remark, growling slightly. She giggled at his reaction, but then froze when she heard several more shots coming from the same direction.

"Well, it was...interesting talking to you, Kiba. But I have to go. Bye!" she said to him, pulling on her gloves and jumping upwards into the branches of the tree.

He also stood up and scowled when he saw her leave, but felt curious about what she was going to do.

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?"** he shouted. But heard no reply.

He then sprang up and followed her with ease as she continued climbing higher up. At one point, she stopped and carefully walked across a wet branch towards the roof, and then jumped onto it. She stumbled slightly, since the jump was higher than what she was used to. And then made her backpack tighter around her shoulders, running to the end of the roof, but before she reached it, Kiba suddenly appeared right in front of her with his arms crossed. She stopped in her tracks and breathed heavily. It was still raining, so both of their clothes were drenched.

"**What the hell are you planning?"** he asked, staring at her.

"Uggh...it's kind of obvious. Those soldiers could be breaking into the school building! And the last thing I need is for everyone to be dead!"

"**But why do you care? After all, they're only humans."** he said.

She smirked and folded her arms as well, saying,

"You're one to talk! Besides, why do YOU care about where I go and what I do...I'm just some other human, aren't I? Or could it be that you actually...care?"

He scowled, and said,

"**Hehe, humans really are dense. I'm merely curious about what you're planning to do."**

She then heard another gunshot. Growling angrily, she just ran past him and jumped from the roof. He ran to the edge of it and looked down to see her on a ledge.

She was pulling something out of her bag, which seemed to be a device with a hook on it.

She pressed on one of the buttons on it, and the hook shot out, gripping onto the ledge she stood on. She then dug around in her school bag again, taking out another round object. She bit down on the end of it, pulling out a small piece of metal from it. After throwing it down to the ground, where the soldiers were shooting down the school doors, she braced herself.

One of the men heard a small thump on the ground and bent down to pick up the small object. "Hey, what the hell is this?" he asked.

The others looked up at him, but before they could say anything, the small explosion was set off. Fire was blazing everywhere and smoke was encircling the now burning and lifeless bodies. Alexander looked down and grinned once she saw that the smoke had gone down from the rain, revealing the dead soldiers.

"Oops..." her voice filled with sarcasm.

She then pulled some wire out of the device with the hook in it, and slowly descended to the ground while holding onto the wire. Once she touched the ground, she looked upwards to see that Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

"Must have left..." she said.

She then casually walked across the school field, towards another tree to hide herself in, until she was sure that the troops had left the village completely. But before she could start relaxing, she gasped when she saw a bullet fly right past her. She turned around and saw several soldiers in blue uniforms running towards her.

"What the-" she was cut off when another bullet hit her left arm.

She screamed in agony and started running across the wet grass, cursing herself at her own carelessness.

"Damn it!" she shouted, as she slipped into a large puddle of water.

She lay on her side, trying desperately to get up. But the wound in her arm was too much to bear. Blood and dirty water drenched her clothes, making the smell almost unbearable.

Lightning struck down hard not too far away, scaring her even more. The three soldiers were nearing her, and all she could do was cry out.

Along with rain drops, tears were dripping down her face.

Her face was filled with fear, and her body shook from the cold. They were now several metres away from her, and the one who appeared to be the colonel because of the badges he was wearing, soon took out his gun, kneeling down and aiming it at her from a distance.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we can't have little trouble maker like you killing off our soldiers whenever you please." he said out loud.

She snarled at him, and then shouted back, "I have every reason to do so, bastard!"

He only smirked and pulled the trigger.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the blow...

He then fired the gun shot.

Her eyes were closed...she had heard the gun fire in her direction...but why was she still alive?

She then slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a tall dark figure standing in front of her.

She could see his hand was clenched, along with blood dripping from it. The figure then opened his hand and let the bullet drop from it.

"**I come back two minutes later, and I already find you on the verge of being killed...idiot."**

She recognized the voice immediately and looked up at the face which held that signature grin of his.

"Kiba..." she whispered.

His eyes were turning red and she could see claws forming from his long fingers.

"Who the hell are you!" the Colonel shouted through the pouring rain.

Kiba crouched in a pouncing potion, ready to attack. "**The guy that's about to take your life, human."**

The other two soldiers behind the one with a moustache began shaking, but not because of the cold. "We'll see about that, kid. But that stupid costume doesn't scare us. So why don't you and the little girl just come with us and-"he barely managed to finish.

Kiba had leapt at him; fangs bared, and clawed fingers reaching forward. The Colonel panicked and shot several bullets at him, but they proved to be completely useless. Kiba slashed across his chest, leaving long bloody scratch marks and then just grabbed onto his neck, lifting him up slowly until the Colonel was just dangling in the air. The Colonel was screaming and gasping for air, and his face soon turned several shades of blue and purple.

Alexander's eyes widened at the sight before her. It had been mere seconds before Kiba had attacked, and she could already hear their blood-curling screams through the rain, along with gun shots.

But her sight was beginning to fade, and she soon lost all consciousness due to blood loss.

Meanwhile, the Colonel looked down at the boy's face, and just widened his eyes at the sight. The boy's teeth were long and pointed like the fangs of a wild animal, he had black wolf-like ears, and his eyes were a frightening blood red colour.

"M-monster..." the Colonel managed to utter.

Kiba growled and then crushed the man's neck. His bones cracked immediately, and his head hung limply to the side. Kiba then tossed the body to the side, looking up to see that the other two soldiers already retreating.

He sighed and slowly turned around to see Alexander still on the ground, motionless.

She was barely awake, and the last thing she had seen was Kiba now towering over the motionless body of the soldier, shaking the water from his torn clothes as he turned to look at her.

He could sense that she was unconscious, and slowly walked up to her.

"**Crap...now what?" **he said bending down and staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch**apter 6: Complication**

The sun was slowly rising over the town, surrounded by slightly pink clouds. The troops had already left, having destroyed only a few buildings, and after hearing of the creature that had killed off their Colonel, they feared it might return to finish them off as well.

But they weren't even considering ignoring whatever it was that killed him.

Instead,

All the majors of the military had decided to hold a private meeting about it.

Several miles away, in the secret British Military base...

"We can't ignore the fact that some kind of monster is killing off our men!" Major Elric proclaimed, hitting his fist down on the table surrounded by the other military officers.

"Hmmm...Indeed. But I have reason to believe that this 'monster' was once one of our own test subjects, Major Elric." Officer Marshall stated, pushing his glasses upwards a bit.

The other five officers looked up at him, waiting for him to carry on.

"In fact, I remember him. He was a child from a small Town called Aldonia, in the south. He had somehow managed to all kill ten of the soldiers who had attempted capturing him. And it took another ten to take him down. Once we got him to the labs, we managed to gain plenty of information about his DNA..." he said, drifting off into his own thoughts.

"And...? So what did the results say?" Major Arnold asked, twitching his fingers.

"Well...it was somewhat a cross between a human..." he carried on. They leaned forward, listening intently.

"And a type of canine." he finished.

They stared at him in disbelief, but let him carry on.

"I could hardly believe it myself at first...but yes. He also seemed to show signs of growing what appeared to be fangs, and a tail. And the colour in his eyes would sometimes change rapidly if he was, let's say...'unsettled'."

"Is that so...but then how is it that he no longer happens to be confined in our own labs...?" Major Elric asked.

"Well, when two scientists came to conduct more research on him for us, several years ago, he somehow managed to escape when they were off guard and erm..."he stopped for a moment, thinking his words carefully through. "He attacked them and left their mutilated bodies inside the cage.

All the officers except Major Havoc looked speechless, and disgusted.

"Well, that's just great. Now we know more or less about what it is that's killing our men, but how the hell do we stop it! I sent a whole troop after him just a week ago! But that sure as hell didn't help. They were all killed in some kind of explosion in one of the buildings, having let the damn mutant or whatever he is, escape, with nothing more than a scratch.

Dammit..." Officer Hughes finished, clutching his hands into fists.

"We should let the people know of this creature, and put him up for a bounty! Maybe we'll then get lucky! We could have the whole country keeping an eye out for him, and if anyone spots him, we'll know about it." Officer Elric suggested.

"Hmmm...You might be on to something...but there are many risks involved. We don't want the citizens to start panicking after learning that some kind of demon is on the loose." Officer Konrad said, pulling down on his white gloves.

"Don't worry about it...besides, if we do manage to capture the demon with their help, we can just reward them afterwards..." Officer Elric said, smirking at is own idea.

Major Havoc slowly rose from his chair, and said,

"Very well, it's agreed. We'll have all the TV stations in Britain inform everyone about the demon boy, and mention the rewards that would be given if anyone does happen to spot or capture him.

Meanwhile, my troops and I will take down several villages just to the west, so that we can keep track on our _main_ mission." He said.

"Dismissed."

Nobody objected to this, and soon left to get all the new preparations arranged.

In the meantime, back in the Town...

Alexandra slowly opened her eyes, trying to get up from wherever she was. She looked at her surroundings, and blinked twice, confused and yet pleased to find herself back in her bedroom.

She heard a beeping sound, and saw that her clock read 12PM.

"Wait...it was all a dream...?" she whispered to herself. "Oh well...I guess that just means I never really got injur-" she stopped and cried out in pain, reaching for her arm. Her shaking hands pulled up her sleeve, revealing a bloody wound that seemed to open up again.

It was rather dark in the room, and all she could do was sit up in the bed, and find her lamp.

"Where's that damn thing..." she said reaching out to the left, but paused for a moment when she felt something warm against her body.

She curiously lifted the covers up, hoping to find Matilda there.

"Hey girl, I haven't fed you in a while yet have I...?" she said affectionately, and started scratching the long furry ears she saw sticking out of the covers.

"**Well, I haven't eaten anything since I got here, so don't mind if I do."**

She stopped what she was doing; recognising the voice that she thought only existed in her dream.

She then threw the covers off of the side of the bed and looked down to see Kiba curled up next to her. "What the HELL?" she screamed, jumping out of the bed, but then falling backwards while hitting her head against something.

"Damn it..." she muttered.

"**You could at least try not to open your damn wound again, it took me forever to clean it." **He said sleepily, hopping out of the bed.

"B-but what the hell are you doing here? What happened?"

She blurted out...

He put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards her. She was still on the ground, so he lowered his head to her level and said,

"**Does blood, gun shots and **_**near-to-death**_ **experience ring a bell?"**

She thought back, and it soon dawned upon her that her dream was actually reality.

"But if all that really happened...then why the hell did you save me?"

She asked in confusion.

He arched his eyebrow at her question and said,

"**I had nothing better to do."**

She blinked and stared at him like as if he was completely mad.

"You had nothing better to do?"

"**Pretty much. Now shut up and stop moving around before your damn wounds open up again."**

"Wait, wait...how did you manage to get me here anyway?"

She asked curiously.

He sighed and answered,

"**I dragged you through the town and forced an old lady to tell me where you lived. It seemed like she knew you, but tried using pepper spray on me. No worries though, I got her to tell me in the end..." **he then smirked.

"That must have been Mrs Robertson...she works in the bakery. But I guess it's not surprising that she used her pepper spray on you."

He cocked his head to the side at her comment.

"**Why the hell is that?"**

Alexandra stood up and looked from his ears to his tail, saying "It's a real mystery..."

He waved her little comment off and turned around.

She then sat on the side of the bed, thinking for a moment.

Kiba yawned and flopped onto the other side of it, swishing his tail to the side.

It was completely silent, before they both heard what sounded like footsteps coming up the stairs.

Kiba jumped off the bed and crouched low, ready to attack whatever came through the door.

The door slowly opened, and a furry snout could bee seen poking through the opening.

Kiba growled out loud, as if trying to threaten the animal.

The door was then flung wide open, revealing a very ticked off female Saint Bernard. She was baring her teeth and looked frantically around, soon making eye contact with the equally threatening look that Kiba was giving her.

Alexandra turned to see both Kiba and Matilda growling at each other.

"What are you two doing?" she asked in annoyance, her eye twitching in irritation.

"Matilda, come here." she said, reaching her hand out. The dog then stopped growling and happily jumped onto the bed where Alexandra was.

Alexandra scratched her ears and kissed her on the head. Kiba watched in disgust, slowly crawling back to where they were.

"**That **_**thing **_**is yours?" **he spat.

Alexandra gave him a look and said, "That _thing_ is my dog. And probably cleaner than you are."

He growled at her remark and said, **"Whatever."**

He then turned and walked towards the window. "What are you doing?" she asked, standing up.

"**Going to find a tree to sleep in." **he said, getting ready to jump from the window.

"Hey, wait!"

He turned his head and gave her a curious look.

"Well, maybe it's best if you stay here...after all, you did kind of save my life..." she said, looking down.

He smirked and stepped back down onto the floor.

"**Really? Aren't you afraid I might kill you in your sleep..?"** he said, flexing his fingers. She then noticed something red dripping from his right hand.

She ignored what he said, and stepped forward, grabbing his hand. He was surprised with her action, but then saw her studying his hand. "This was where you were shot, right?" she asked.

There was a small wound in his hand, but it seemed to already be healing.

He pulled his hand back and then replied,

"**Don't underestimate me. I'm not weak like you."**

She heaved a sigh and said, "Whatever...show off...by the way, you can sleep on the couch downstairs if you want to stay here."

"**Heh, no thanks. I'll sleep in one of the trees instead, I can't hang around here for too long with that**_** thing **_**here..." **he said growling at Matilda.

"**But I might come around for something to eat every now and then..." **he said smugly.

Alexandra yawned and said, "As long as you don't attack any more trucks, then fine by me."

He smiled and began climbing out of the window.

"See you around, Kiba." Alexandra said, turning off her light while Matilda lay next to her.

Kiba turned his head towards her before jumping, and then said, **"See you...Alex."**

""Alex...?" she said, looking up at the window, but he had already gone.

She then lay back down on her bed, and began thinking.

"_I can't believe all that happened to me...and actually, for once, even with this wound on my arm, I'm actually kind of glad that I was late for school..." _she thought.

"_First I get locked out of the school, I meet a demon boy, I jump on the roof of the school building, kill a group of soldiers, get injured, and end up back here. Hmmm...yes, that sounds just about normal." _

A week later...

The troops of soldiers had finally left the village, having burnt down several buildings, and killing anyone who had gotten in their way.

The town was still empty, since everyone was still afraid of going out into the streets. But meanwhile, Alexandra was back in her mechanic shop, working on something new. She had her work clothes on and wore her hair up into a pony tail; just so that she didn't 'accidently' shave it off with one of her tools.

The new invention that she was working on was something entirely new. It looked like a large pistol, but instead of being used for shooting, it would be used for capturing someone or something by unleashing a large net with spikes around the ends, making it grip onto the ground once it was released. But within those metal spikes, were small amounts of electricity that would travel along the net, making it almost impossible for someone to escape without being electrocuted.

She finished adjusting the lever on the pistol and took her gloves off, smiling at her new invention. "Might come in handy some time...considering those soldiers were just crawling around the area the whole time. I don't care if they've left or not, I still don't believe that they'll be gone for good this time." She said to herself.

She then locked the shop up and went back inside the house to change her clothes. After that, she turned on the television, flicking over to the news channel again.

She hadn't seen Kiba at all since that day, but she didn't let it bother her, besides, they weren't best friends or anything.

"_And now for the headlines._

_A week has gone by, and the troops have officially left the town. But we've also been informed that there has been large killing site by the cattle fields. Authorities aren't exactly sure about what it is that is attacking the cattle, but the military have reason to believe that they know the truth about this mystery killer. Here is Colonel Havoc of the British military, coming to you live from London."_

A rather tall and scary looking man wearing a blue uniform appeared. He had back hair and rather spiky moustache, but his eyes were a piercing blue colour. Alexander scowled at him, not liking him at all already.

"_People of Britain. I would like to warn all of you, that there is a creature, no, a demon among us. We need to warn you all of this, because there is chance that he will decide to go for humans instead of livestock at some point. But do not worry; the military will take care of this threat, but of course, only with your help. Here is picture of him, and although his face is hard to see, his noticeable ears and tail are enough for you to recognise him if you do happen to see him. And if any of you do, then here is our number, and we will immediately send a group of soldiers to exterminate him."_

Alexandra jumped from the sofa and then shouted, "KIBA? What the hell? Is that what he's been doing the whole week, killing livestock? That idiot...I told him that he could come here if he wanted food, but no, he just HAD to go for the bigger meat. And now the damn military is coming after him, along with probably the rest of the country!"

She walked around in circles stressing over this fact, but then turned back to the TV to see the other News Reporter return.

"_Thank you Colonel Havoc. And now, we would like to tell you all that it will now be safe to go back to school as of tomorrow, since the troops have officially left. And we would also like to remind you all to remain cautious due to these attacks._

_But the military have also agreed to mention that a certain amount of money will be rewarded if one of you does manage to shoot the creature down, or report where you might have seen it. That was the News, I'm Jonathan Hartley, and thank you for tuning-"_

Alexandra turned off the television and slowly went back upstairs to get her school bag ready for the next day. "Seriously though...after all I've been through, and I STILL have to go to school in the end...damn it." She mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****: ****New Student**

It was 08:00 AM, and Alexandra's alarm had already been going on and off for the past thirty minutes. She slowly heaved herself out of bed and picked up her alarm, while walking towards the window. It was still ringing, and she blindly threw it out of the window, which she soon regretted.

"Ouch! Who the hell threw that?" one of the people on the street shouted. She quickly pulled the curtains down to hide her face, and then focused on getting to school.

"Alright, I've still got...five minutes?" she shrieked after looking at her watch. She wildly ran around the house, feeding Matilda, brushing her teeth, getting her uniform on and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

After managing that, she ran out of the house, and sprinted her way through the crowds of people on the streets, having to climb over cars in order to get to school in time. She breathed heavily, cursing along the way as usual, and then stopped in front of the school gates, running towards the school steps. The door was still open, which made her grin. But someone, who she assumed was Edward, was standing there, getting ready to shut the doors.

"Oh no you don't!" She then leaped over the stairs and sprung through the opening. She had made it, and was soon chuckling. Edward just stood there, staring at her in surprise.

"How the hell did you manage that?" he asked.

She then straightened her posture and turned to give him a glare.

"All I had to do was imagine wiping off that stupid smirk of yours, and that's what made me get here on time. Idiot." She replied.

She then slowly walked towards the classroom, and stepped in to see everyone staring at her.

'What the hell are you all looking at? I'm on time, aren't I?"

Her teacher, Professor Smith then said, "That's the thing...you've never been on time for my class before."

Everyone started giggling, but Alexandra ignored them and sat down at her seat, noticing Edward enter the classroom now. After everyone had arrived, Professor Smith then stood in front of everyone and said,

"Well, it's certainly nice to see everyone early for once..."

Alexandra groaned when he looked in her direction.

"But I also have a small announcement to make. We have a new student with us, he's from London apparently, and has just moved here. So I would like you all to be polite and help him around if you can." He then stepped outside of the class, but soon walked back in, with a rather tall teenage boy following him.

Alexandra didn't really pay attention, but then looked up to see the new pupil.

"You may introduce yourself." Prof. Smith finished.

The boy then lifted his face up, putting his hands in his uniform's pockets while smirking.

"**Yo. My name's Kiba."** He said.

Alexandra's mouth dropped open when she saw him. The same green eyes, the same black hair, but no dog ears or tail...

"W-w-what the hell are you doing here?" she said out loud. Everyone turned to stare at her, but Kiba only grinned at her reaction.

"Oh, it seems that you two know each other then?" Prof. Smith asked curiously.

Before Alexandra she could reply, Kiba answered,

"**Yes...we're old friends. We've only met once, but since then, we haven't really stopped visiting each other."**

"Well, isn't that nice...?" Edward said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kiba turned to look at him and just smirked.

"**Jealous?"**

Edward was caught off guard at this and angrily denied it. Everyone was starting to laugh at this, but the teacher soon quietened them down, saying, "Anyway, since you two seem to know each other so well, why don't you sit in the empty seat next to her?"

"**Sure." **He replied, casually walking towards the seat and sitting down. Alexandra was still staring at him, but he only continued smirking. She then decided to start questioning him when it was the break time, otherwise she'd just get into trouble. But until then, Kiba managed to get a seat next to her in every class that they had. And right now, in math period, both he and Edward were sitting beside her.

Kiba then decided to go and drink water, but as soon as he was gone, Alexandra was beginning to fall asleep. But was then startled when her chair was suddenly pulled backwards, making her fall down hard, knocking her head on the table behind her. She shrieked and then looked up to see Edward smiling down at her, saying, "Oh, was that your chair Alexandra? I guess my hand slipped."

She growled and was ready to get up and hit him, but before she knew it, Kiba had his hands around Edwards's neck and was slowly lifting him up. "What t-the h-hell a-are you d-d-doing?" Edward choked.

"**What does it look like, dumb-ass?"**

Kiba's eyes were turning slightly red, and Alexandra soon got up to make him stop.

"Damn it Kiba! Leave him, I know he's a jerk, but please put him down!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and dropped Edward down like she said. Luckily, the teacher wasn't present at the time, so he didn't get into any trouble. **"Just when I was having some fun..."**

His eyes turned green again, and he sat down at his desk. The whole class had been watching, and couldn't keep their eyes off of him. He looked up and glared at them, saying,

"**Who's next?"**

They all stopped and just began talking with one another. Edward was soon up again, and walked up to Kiba, threatening him, "Listen, freak. I'm the top dog around here, and I don't care if you're good friends with Alexandra or not. So just stay out of my way, creep."

Alexandra closed her eyes and sighed, saying sadly,

"He's a better friend to me than you ever were."

The way she said it made both of the boys turn. Edward then straightened up again, saying, "That was a year ago, get over it. Besides, it's not my fault you ruined everything."

She clenched her teeth at this, and shouted angrily,

"I ruined everything? You lied to me! You ignored me! You even bullied me! And all I ever did was try to fix things with you, but no, you also just HAD to turn all of my other friends against me as well. YOU changed, that's what happened, you damn idiot!"

Her eyes were fiery and her hands were clenched, digging her nails deep into her palms. Edward didn't say anything, and Kiba just stared at the scene, amazed at how angry she had gotten.

"_**The idiot must have done something to really tick her off..." **_He thought to himself.

Edward just began grinning again, and said,

"I never changed. YOU just fell in love with me."

Alexandra's eyes widened at this, and soon, she could hear the whole class laughing at her. Their laughter filled her with hatred, and rejection. Kiba growled out loud, standing in front of her defensively and was ready to pounce Edward, but stopped himself when he smelt something. It was salty and wet. He then looked back and saw the tears falling from her face to the ground. Edward didn't sympathize, he just laughed along with the class and walked away. Alexandra still didn't lift her head up. Kiba then sighed and walked up to her, whispering in her ear, **"Hey, Alex...come on, I'll kill the guy for you if it'll make you happy."**

She smiled slightly and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She then stood on her toes, kissing him on the cheek. Edward was watching the whole scene from the corner of his eye and gawked at the sight while clenching his teeth.

Meanwhile, Kiba was surprised at her sudden action, but then gave her a silly grin, while scratching the back of his head.

Alexandra then said, "Thanks Kiba...you're the first person to actually stand up or me. But I think that I can handle the rest now..."

She winked and gave him a wide evil grin, walking back up to Edward, while pulling up her sleeves. She then said,

"Please allow me to show you my true feelings for you Edward..." She said, smiling sweetly at him. He gave her a confused look, which soon turned to horror when she grabbed a very thick history book. She then slammed it hard down onto his head like the last time, but made sure that he'd have a forever-lasting bruise this time.

He didn't even manage to scream or shout when she hit him with it, instead he fell down.

Kiba began laughing hysterically in the background, but then stopped when he saw someone enter the room.

The scary-looking woman down looked to see Edward on the floor, unconscious. She then walked up to Alexandra who was dusting off her hands.

"MISS JAMES! DETENTION FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" the headmistress shouted in her face. Alexandra didn't stop smirking and said under her breath, "Totally worth it."

Kiba stared at the woman who was shouting at Alexandra, and walked right up to her, looking her in the eye.

"Yes young man? What are you staring at?" she asked sternly.

He blinked and stepped back, asking Alexandra,

"**Is this woman even human? She looks more like a beaten up cow to me." **

Everyone's mouths dropped open, and they all slowly began retreating into the corner of the classroom, leaving Edward on the floor. The headmistress' face puffed outwards, turning completely red, along with veins popping out from the side of her head.

**That Afternoon...**

"This is why I hate Mondays." Alexandra grumbled, sitting next to Kiba in the detention room.

"**This is why I hate being a human." **Kiba grumbled, leaning backwards on his chair.

There wasn't anyone else in the room, but the doors were locked.

"Well, forget that, you still have to answer some questions for me." She said, turning to face him.

"**Like what?"**

"Well firstly, why are you here? And why the hell don't you have those dog ears or that tail of yours anymore?"

He smirked slightly and answered, **"I can make my ears and tail disappear whenever I want. Don't ask me why, I just can. But I rarely like to do it, since I hate looking like a human. And the reason why I'm here is pretty obvious though, isn't it?" **

She looked at him in confusion, not quite sure about what he meant and said,

"I already know that you've become the well-known cattle killer. And the fact that everyone's hunting you down is reason enough to say why you've hidden your ears and tail. But why the hell did you come to my school as a student?"

He sighed and turned his head towards her, giving her a toothy grin and said,

"**If I go to a school, I can keep low for a while, since the damn military is on my tail. But it's only temporary. Plus I get to a little more fun then...oh, and by the way, what the hell is up with that jerk and you the whole time? Not that I care, I'm just...curious."**

Alexandra turned away from him and looked down, saying

"When I first came to this school, me and Edward were both new in class. At first, he was always kind to me, and we talked often with each other during class time. He helped me out with a lot of things in the past, and I always visited him after school to study. We did everything together. He made me happy, but that all changed when we both turned 16. At the beginning of the new school year, he started acting strange, and began ignoring me for some reason. He often flirted with other girls in front of me, and I then later confronted him about everything. He got mad, and that's when he started bullying me. He even turned everyone in class against me by telling them lies. So yes...it's not something I like to look back on, but that's just how it is. I still miss him, but I now know he'll never change back to his old self."

She then stopped and laughed saying, "Sorry if I bored you with my stupid problems."

Kiba frowned and after a few seconds, he stood in front of her while offering her his hand,

"**Come on, let's get out of here before the beaten-up-cow sees us see."** Alexandra smirked and took his hand replying, "I couldn't agree more."

Kiba then led her to the window, slowly opening it, and then closed his eyes for a moment. Alexandra stared as his ears and tail suddenly appeared, along with his slightly pointed fangs showing.

"**Ah, that's better. Now...time for some real fun!"**

He picked Alexandra up and then without warning, jumped out of the window. She gasped when he did this, and closed her eyes tight, praying that she would live. The window they jumped from was 3 storeys high, but it didn't worry Kiba, who then landed with a soft thud on the ground. He put her down and laughed when she stumbled, but she soon regained her composure and angrily said,

"Warn me the next time you plan on jumping out of a damn window!"

He flicked his tail and said, **"Heh, get used to it! Besides, I didn't drop you, did I? So why are you complaining?"**

She just huffed and was about to say something else when she heard something snap behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know! I changed the name of my story. But it's just that I found loads of stories on this site with similar names, so I wanted it to be something more...befitting...yeah, that's the word! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** And on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Arrangements**

"A squirrel?" Alexandra said, staring at the furry creature hiding behind them.

"**What else would have caused that snapping sound, couldn't you smell it too?" **Kiba said in a bored tone as he sat down and scratched his ears.

She arched her eyebrow at his question and said, "Does it look like I have a damn dog tail and ears on my body?"

"**Oh, yeah. I forgot you were human...but anyways, how about we do something?"**

"What the hell do you mean when you say that you forgot I was human?"

His one ear drooped to the side, giving her a questioning look.

"**What? It was a simple mistake...I mean come on, with a temper like that, it's hard to tell if you're a normal human."**

She glared at him for a while and then turned away, crossing her arms.

He stood up and growled slightly, mumbling, **"Females...anyways, why don't we do something?"**

"Like what?" she asked, looking back at him, and staring when he crouched down low, flicking his tail back and forth. He was watching the squirrel as it scurried across the field.

"**Hunting..." **He said while licking his lips. His ears then pricked and he got ready to pounce after the small animal. But before he could, Alexandra got hold of his shirt's collar and said,

"Yeah, right! That reminds me, I can't let you attack the cattle in the fields anymore. You're going to come and stay with me. I can buy you as much meat as you want, plus it reduces the chances of anyone seeing you in your demon form."

He glared at her and then shouted, **"Since when do I have to take orders from **_**you**_**? Besides, what's the point of keeping me from hunting the cattle if the damn farmers are going to kill them for food anyways? And if anyone does see me, I can easily take them down."**

Alexandra sighed and started rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"BECAUSE, it'll be easier for you, since you don't want to hide your ears and tail and I rarely get any real visitors, so nobody will see you with them if you prowl around the village looking for food."

He just scowled, realizing that she was right.

She looked tired, and wanted to go home soon.

He then sighed out loud, scratching the back of his head and then asking,

"**Why are you helping me?"**

She then put her hand down and smiled, saying, "Hmmm...maybe because you saved me from getting killed, you even healed my arm, AND you stood up for me in class today. Besides, I don't mind having company around the house."

He grinned and replied saying, **"You actually consider us to be friends now, don't you? Well, I didn't have a choice in any of those situations; you **_**practically**_** put me in a position to do help you out!" **

She chuckled and shoved him playfully, but then decided to get going soon, since the sun was already setting.

Once they arrived back at her house, she showed him around and told him that he'd be sleeping on the couch downstairs. He just grunted at this and followed her to her bedroom. She grabbed one of her large pillows and found an extra blanket in the closet, so she threw that over to him and they both went back downstairs.

But as they both sat down, the calm atmosphere seemed to disappear when Kiba spoke.

"**I'm hungry. Feed me." **

He commanded her, but only received a pillow being hurtled towards him. He caught it with one hand and put it down, having a staredown with Alexandra.

"What do you say?" she said in a threatening tone.

"**Now."**

Veins started showing on her forehead as she got more agitated.

"Is this how you treat every person that offers you a damn place to stay in?" She shouted angrily.

He also stood up and said, "

He didn't get a chance to retort back, seeing as she was already storming back upstairs to her own room.

He sighed and dropped onto the couch, thinking of a new approach that would gain her affection back...

"**Are female humans always so frustrating...?" **he asked himself.

"**Besides...I'm still hungry...so I better come up with a plan."**

He looked around the room, and then noticed a magazine on the table in front of him. He picked it up and went through it, sitting back.

"**This month's new look..." **he read.** "Woman gives birth to 12 children..." **his face then twisted when he saw the picture, flipping over to the other pages. **"How to win a girl's heart...hey...wait...that could be useful..." **he said, reading through it eagerly.

Meanwhile, Alexandra was undressing in her room, changing back into her pyjamas. She turned around and tried to get her shirt over her head, but froze when she saw a figure throw the door wide open and step in.

"**Listen, Alexandra I..." **Kiba began saying as he stepped in, but stopped when he saw the state she was in. Her shirt was still halfway past her head, making him choke at the sight. But he jumped when he saw her facial expression. She then pulled her shirt completely down and shouted, "GET OUT! PERVERT!"

She began throwing her books and then her clock at him, catching him off guard. He tried dodging and said back, **"What the hell? I'm not a pervert! I just wanted to give you something to apologize!"**

She growled deeply, and gave him a death glare.

He stepped backwards slightly, showing fear in his eyes. She then walked towards him until he backed off more, and then slammed the door in his face.

"**OW!" **she heard him yelp.

Meanwhile, Matilda was still lying in the bed, watching the whole scene in amusement. Alexandra the leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Kiba was also leaning against it, and soon sitting on the other side of the door as well, wondering about what to do now. They both sighed out loud, feeling exhausted from the day's events. Alexandra looked at the clock she had thrown at him before, picking it up and growling when she saw that it had broken. She then stood back up and opened the door.

Kiba felt himself fall backwards after the support of the door had gone. Alexandra was staring down at him, still sending death glares. He gulped and hurriedly stood up.

She then stopped glaring, thinking back to when he stood up for her in school, and the time he saved her from the soldiers. She then said, "Sorry...is your nose okay?"

He was confused with her sudden change in mood, and smiled, saying, **"It's okay. I've had with worse."**

"So...you said that you wanted to give me something before?"

He snapped his fingers, remembering what he was going to give her. **"Oh yeah! I forgot."**

He then lowered his head down slowly to her eye level giving her a very serious look. She then dropped the nice act saying, "What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored her comment and then kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes widened at this and soon felt him pull back. **"Happy now...?" **

She then asked, "...what was that for?"

"**Huh? You mean I did something wrong?" **He then pulled out the magazine from his jacket and flipped through the pages, as she stared at him wide-eyed. **"Ah here it is! **_**After getting to know the girl you like, try gaining her affection with a kiss on the cheek, or a peck on the mouth. She will then surely forgive you, or stay by your side forever. **_

**The thing is though, you see, I know nothing about human affections, which is why I decided to use the information from this..." **he turned over to the front-page, **"teen magazine..."**

Alexandra hadn't said a word, but after a few seconds, she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Kiba stopped looking at the magazine and growled slightly asking,

"**What the hell is so funny?"**

She then stopped giggling and walked past him with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing Kiba. Let's go down and find you something to eat."

He didn't bother to continue asking her about why she had laughed so much before, and just jumped over the railing to the bottom of the stairs, following her until they reached the kitchen.

**That evening...**

"**I hate the couch in the living room."**

"That's just tough."

"**Why can't I sleep in a PROPER bed, like you?"**

"Because there's only one bed in this house. Which happens to be mine! And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you sleep in the same bed as me."

"**Are all human girls stubborn like you, or am I just unlucky?"  
**

"What was that?"

Alexandra was getting ready to murder him until she noticed something...

"Your clothes are completely dirty. I'll wash them for you, but then you have to have a bath or a shower...well, just anything to get rid of that smell!"

Kiba looked down at his clothes, saying, **"I guess. But what the hell am I supposed to wear then?"**

She then pondered at that for a moment and quickly left the living room and back upstairs to her own room. When she entered, she immediately shrieked when Kiba jumped in front of her.

"Just because you're not human, doesn't mean you can scare me all the time like that! Now move it." She said in an irritated manner, while pushing past him.

He chuckled a bit, but then sat down, watching her as she dug around in her clothes cupboard. She then pulled out a black baggy t-shirt and pants, looking over them in satisfaction.

"Here. You can wear these when you go to bed." She said, handing them over to him.

"They should fit, since they used to belong to my dad."

He took them and smiled saying thank you.

"**So where do I go to bathe?"**

She lead him to where the bathroom was, and showed how everything operated, Alexandra then said goodnight and went straight to bed, snuggling closer to Matilda.

"...could my life get any more complicated?" she said softly to herself, slowly letting sleep take over.

Meanwhile, Kiba was struggling to get the shower cap to turn on, and when that failed, he just turned on the tap for the bath tub. He grinned when he saw hot water coming out of it. He then stepped into the bath and after it was full enough, he tried turning off the tap, but to his dismay, it wouldn't stop filling the tub with water.

"**What the hell?" **he growled, trying to turn the damn thing off. He then tried turning it the other way, but unfortunately, it immediately broke off. He looked at the broken thing in his hands and then tossed it to the side.

Water began spurting out in all directions as he panicked. He then quickly washed himself and put some of the strange gooey liquid which Alexandra called shampoo, into his hair, rinsing it off hastily then. He then jumped out and dried himself off with the large cloth that Alexandra had given him. He then watched as the water still spurted out onto the bathroom floor, scratching his head, and wondering what to do now. There was a small clock on the wall which read 10:00 PM. He then turned and picked up his new night clothes, putting them on while he let the tap carry on running. He then threw his dirty clothes on the washing machine, turning to scowl as the water started flooding the room.

"_**Ugh, whatever. The water will stop flowing eventually."**_He thought to himself, turning to leave the room.

All the lights were off, but of course, seeing as he was part animal, he could see everything perfectly.

He then went downstairs to find a large pillow and blanket on the couch for him, grumbling to himself as he tried getting comfortable on the couch, while hating the fact that Alexandra had a bed to herself. He then stopped grumbling, and immediately had an idea.

"**Hmmm...I might as well...besides, I can take care of the dog..." **he said to himself, grinning evilly.

* * *

**Hehehe...what's he planning? I guess you'll all have to wait and see. ****I never really thought I'd get any reviews, but now that someone's reading my story, I have no other option other than finishing it! Haha^^ And you know who you are! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**At last! A new chapter! Hehe, hope you guys enjoy it^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Suspicion**

It was 08:00 AM, and Alexandra's alarm clock had gone off now.

"Ugh..." she mumbled as she woke up, climbing over the lump next to her to get to her clock on the other side. She reached out with her eyes half-open and was about to turn it off when someone else's hand beat her to it, hitting his fist down hard onto it, making it shatter like glass. Alexandra slowly registered what she just saw and then immediately gasped, seeing Kiba lying underneath her. His hair was messy, and his eyes were only slightly open as he too tried to wake himself up. She stared at the sight before her and jumped out of the bed screaming.

Kiba groaned and sat up while covering his ears, not quite sure about what just happened.

"**I'm up, I'm up dammit..." **he mumbled. But before he stood up, a pillow was thrown in his face, along with several other hard objects.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed, you creep!" Alexandra shouted while breathing heavily. Kiba then remembered everything and quickly shouted back, **"I hated the damn couch! Besides, it was lumpy and I don't see what's wrong with sharing the same bed!"**

"There are plenty of things that are wrong with it, you idiot! Where's Matilda? What did you do to her?"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down to her level, growling in a tone that could rival his own.

"**You look and sound just like a female wolf when you're angry." **He said while smirking.

She didn't stop sending him her death glares and waited for him to answer her question.

"**Oh yeah, the dog...she's fine. I just put her in the-" **he was cut off when they both saw Matilda leap out of Alexandra's clothes cupboard, snarling at the demon boy. Alexandra went down and gave Matilda small hug, scratching the back of her ears, but the two females then both turned to the boy while growling.

He took a step back from the intimidating display of the two females. But before Alexandra could murder him, she saw that it was 08:30 AM on her watch.

"No, no, no, no!" she shrieked, grabbing her school uniform and running to the bathroom.

The moment she stepped in, she could feel the cold water beneath her feet. She looked up to see the bath tub wrecked, and everything else completely flooded. Kiba came behind her and laughed nervously when he saw the sight. But when she turned to face him, he took several steps back; frightened by the way she looked. He could have sworn that fire was exuding from her body, and her face had an expression that could scare off any predator.

"Kiba..." she said in a sickly sweet tone while cracking her fingers.

She was getting ready to beat him to a pulp again, but her watch then started beeping. It read 08:45 AM. She and Kiba only had 15 minutes to get ready, arrive at school on time, and enter the classroom by exactly 09:00 AM.

"I'll deal with you later, but right now, we NEED to get to school. So get your damn uniform on, and hide your tail and ears damn it!" she ordered him, running back to her room again and dressing herself. When that was done, she then brushed her hair quickly and packed her bag. She ran downstairs then and filled Matilda's food bowl calling out,

"Kiba! Where are you, we only have ten minutes!"

"**I'm coming!"** he shouted back, and soon appeared in front of her with his uniform on and his tail and ears hidden. "Good, let's go!"

They ran out of the door, and began running like mad people. Kiba was a lot faster than this, but he didn't want to leave her behind, so he soon came up with a plan.

"Only 5 minutes!" she said, worried about going to detention for being late again.

They were still a while away from the school, but before Alexandra got ready to give up, she saw Kiba suddenly disappear from her side.

"Kiba?"

She was looking frantically around for him, but soon felt his hands picking her up and throw her onto his back. She held her hand around his neck instinctively and held on tight.

"**Just let me do all the running. Besides, I owe you for the bathroom incident...so just hang on!" **he said, turning his head slightly while giving her a toothy grin. She was about to say something back until he suddenly sprang into the air over one of the cars. His speed was amazing and made her running look more like a slow jog, but she just ignored that fact and focused on not letting go. He had to leap over several things on the way, but then noticed some of the people on the streets staring at him. He gulped a bit, glad that he had hidden his tail and ears beforehand. After another few minutes, he arrived at the gates of the school. He then ran forward and saw someone slowly closing the doors at the top of the stairs.

"**I don't think so." **He said to himself while smirking. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he jumped forward as high at he could manage and landed in front of the doors on both feet. Alexandra screamed when he did this, but let out a sigh when she saw them both on the ground again. Kiba then shoved the doors open, making the person behind them fall backwards. When he stepped inside, he carefully put Alexandra down, chuckling when he saw her shaking. There was a large clock on one of the walls, and there were still 3 minutes to spare.

"**Phew...do you forgive me now?" **he sighed while dusting off his clothes.

Alexandra was still in shock from the whole thing, but then smiled and took his hand while going to the classroom. He flinched a bit at her touch, but then grinned, happy to see her in high spirits again.

Meanwhile, they hadn't noticed Edward on the floor behind them, watching the whole scene in confusement and disgust.

"When did he...?" he asked himself. His head was full of questions, but he just shrugged it off and went back to the classroom as well.

Once he entered the class, he saw Alexandra and Kiba talking with one another. They seemed to enjoy one another's company, which is why it made him sick.

He sat down on her other side and frowned as he watched them from the corner of his eye, Kiba was grinning at her the whole time, and seemed to be making her laugh a lot. They both hadn't even noticed him when he sat down.

Edward hated to admit it...but he somehow felt jealous.

When he and Alexandra were friends, he was the one who always made her laugh, and HE was always the one who helped her out with things. But now he resorted to humiliating her and making her look like an idiot all the time, so that he could avoid his true feelings about her.

And ever since Kiba had come to the school, even though it had only been a day, he was the one who ended up being humiliated all the time.

"_That bastard..." _Edward thought to himself.

"I didn't know you were so quick Kiba! And when you leaped over the stairs...it was just...amazing!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"**Well, I guess it comes naturally...if you know what I mean." **He said while winking at her.

And that was when Mrs Trotter, their English teacher stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning class...I happen to have a few announcements to make."

Everyone quietened down at this, and listened to what she was going to say.

"Well firstly, I would like to mention that there is less than a week left of school until the upcoming holidays. And to celebrate, there will be a school dance on Friday. There will be a Ballroom, drink stands, and also food served to all of you."

Everyone started chattering with one another about this, and Kiba just continued leaning back lazily on his chair.

"All the boys will be required to wear tuxedos and the girls' sensible dresses. You'll all need to find a partner to go with, because we will also be holding a dancing area."

Alexandra rested her head on her arms, not feeling too excited about a school dance.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag, along with Kiba getting in trouble for sleeping during class time, or picking fights with the other boys.

It was 10:00 AM now, and the bell had finally gone. Kiba and Alexandra both left the class after everyone else, slowly going past all the lockers towards the school cafeteria.

"**What's a school dance?" **Kiba asked Alexandra, ignoring all the girls who seemed to be sending him admiring looks as he walked past them.

Alexandra glared at them all, staying by Kiba's side.

"Oh, it's just a stupid school celebration. Everyone has to dress up and come to the school with a date. We then have to go for some dancing and just have fun I suppose."

He nodded, following her outside. It was beginning to rain, so they both decided to go underneath the tall pine tree for cover.

Alexandra leaned against it, taking in the beautiful surroundings. She loved the rain, even after what happened with her the previous week. There wasn't anyone around, so Kiba took the moment to let his tail and ears out. He then sighed happily, closing his eyes for a moment.

"**This is where we met."**

Alexandra glanced up at him and smiled.

"I suppose...even though you tried to attack me then."

He laughed a bit, remembering the incident with his tail. **"I'm glad I came to this town in the end. Everything's just been a lot more interesting..." **he said smirking.

"So who are you going to take to the school dance with?" she asked him.

"**Well, most of the females here aren't very...attractive. Plus they stare at me a lot. Which is kind of annoying. So...do you want to go with me?" **he asked while lazily putting his hands behind his head, but his left ear twitched a bit, waiting for her answer.

"Are you actually saying you think I'm attractive?" she asked sarcastically.

"**A lot more than any of the other females I've seen before." **He said honestly.

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment. But sure...I'll go with you." She replied, letting the corners of her mouth go upwards slightly, forming a small smile. She could see one of his fangs glint as he grinned, and suddenly found herself staring at him like the other girls in school did. She turned her face immediately when he looked at her, blushing slightly.

"**Why are you turning red?"** he asked, leaning closer towards her face, curiously examining her slightly red cheeks. Her blush deepened, but then said while standing up, "Let's get back to class before the bell rings. I don't want Edward locking us out."

Kiba stood up as well, swishing his tail to the side, saying, **"That idiot wouldn't try. At least not with me around."**

He then made his ears and tail disappear, walking slowly through the light rain with her.

But meanwhile, what they hadn't noticed was that someone had been watching them from afar...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

Several days had gone by, and Kiba had somehow managed to fix the bath tub with Alexandra's help, since she had more experience with fixing things than he did.

But in school, he had already been dubbed as one of the top students, considering he excelled in almost all the subjects, especially languages, geography and chemistry. But he still ended up being put in detention for either talking in class, or picking fights with the boys. But of course Alexandra often got involved, trying to prevent him from killing anyone by accident...

"**I swear that human was trying to attack you from behind."**

"I asked that guy if I could borrow his scissors! He was only passing them over to me, but no, you just had to jump in and break the guy's neck...idiot."

"**I know what I saw! Don't deny it..."**

"Whatever."

Kiba leaned against the school bench, putting his hands behind his head as he watched everyone walk past them. It was sunny today, which was why everyone had come out to enjoy the sunshine during break-time.

Alexandra was sitting beside him, reading a book she had recently bought, called, "Call of the Wild." Kiba wasn't interested in books, but he did find all the other teen magazines she bought fascinating.

"**Why are we outside anyway? I hate the sun..." **he grumbled.

"I know, but I don't want to run into the headmistress...especially after what happened before." She answered, looking up and giving him an irritated look.

He then nodded, shivering when he thought back to the incident from earlier.

She certainly wouldn't be as much of a threat if Alexandra didn't prevent him from attacking and getting rid of the old cow, but apparently it wasn't very...humane to do that.

"By the way, don't forget that tomorrow's the school dance. We don't have to wake up early. but we have to be there at around 07:00 PM. I've already got the dress I want to wear...but we still need to find you a suit to wear."

Kiba sighed and then said, **"Sure, but first, I need to talk to you about something..."**

That was when the school bell rang.

"Well, you can tell me about it later, let's just get to class."

He slowly stood up and followed behind her, thinking as he put his hands in his pockets.

"_**This'll be harder than I thought. Damn it..." **_

As he walked with her through the halls, he suddenly felt someone pull him backwards. He turned to face the person, giving off an annoyed look.

It was a girl with long blond hair and dark brown eyes, who he vaguely recognised as being from the same class as him.

Although he wasn't sure.

"Hi there...Kiba, right? My name's Vanessa, I don't think we've been properly introduced..." the blond girl said, smiling sweetly at him.

He growled slightly, taking his hand away from her and replied,

"**What do you want?"**

She pouted at this and said, "Well, I was just wondering if you needed anybody to go along with you to the dance tomorrow...that's all."

He gave her a blank look and thought, _**"I wonder how Alexandra would react if she saw this..."**_

"**Sorry, I'm taken." **He said coldly, walking away from the girl.

"Taken? By who?"

He carried on walking and replied, **"Isn't it obvious?"**

She didn't move but began fuming when she realised who he meant. She then shouted back,

"Why would you ever choose a girl like that weirdo? She's anti-social and basically the laughing stock of the class! She doesn't even have parents, how lame is that? Especially since they were murdered by that monster who-" she couldn't finish her sentence, seeing as Kiba had appeared in front of her, already lifting her upwards by her collar.

"**Talk about her like that again and I'll slit your throat." **He whispered menacingly.

He was about to drop her down and leave until he repeated her words in his head.

"**Wait a minute...what the hell do you mean by 'a monster killed them'?"**

She struggled to release his grip on her uniform but just decided not to anger him any further.

"All I know is that her parents were scientists who were killed by some kind of creature or whatever in London about seven years ago."

"_**Seven years ago...two scientists...it can't be!" **_he thought, his mind racing as he thought back.

He then looked back up to the girl he was holding, and asked, **"Who told you that?"**

She shivered a bit, answering, "Edward. He's the one who tells us those things about her. After all, they WERE friends before. So he knows all her dirty secrets."

Kiba then let go of her and casually made his way back to class.

"_**That's a load of crap. She never told me anything about a creature killing her parents. Besides, she told me that the military killed them...right?"**_ He thought, slowly making his way back to his seat.

Alexandra looked up and smiled, asking, "What took you?"

He leaned back on his chair and said, **"Some weird girl just asked me to go to the dance with her tomorrow."**

Alexandra frowned at this, asking, "And...?"

"**And what? I said no and told her I was already going with someone."**

He then grinned looking back at her with his dark green eyes glinting.

She grinned back at him, not noticing that Edward was watching them the whole time.

**That evening...**

"Great! I still have my dad's old tuxedo. And it's your size, so that's good." Alexandra said while smiling. Kiba just lay there on her bed, watching as she dug around her cupboard.

He and Matilda had slowly become accustomed with each other's presence, since she was lying right next to him without feeling the need to attack him for once.

"**Can I PLEASE sleep in the bed tonight...?"** He begged in slight agony, thinking about what he now called 'The Couch of Horrors' downstairs.

Alexandra sighed and stood up, walking towards him while staring him straight in the eyes.

"It's been a good week for me...and I'm feeling kind of generous." She said, smirking as his face suddenly lit up.

"And I will allow you to sleep in my bed, ONLY tonight. But on one condition, you HAVE to sleep on the far end of the bed, and don't even think about scaring me in the middle of the night, because I WILL kick you out if you do."

He smirked and said, **"I promise."**

Later on, they both decided to go to bed, quickly changing into their pyjamas in separate rooms. They then both lay down in the bed, positioning themselves on the far ends as they had agreed to before.

Alexandra then turned off her lamp, lying down on her back so that she was facing the dark ceiling.

Kiba did the same, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week.

"Kiba?"

He turned his head to look at her, answering,

"**What?"**

"Where did you live before you came here?"

He arched his eyebrow at her question but replied,

"**Well...everywhere. I move around a lot, so I just go wherever I want. Whether it's a city, a village or the countryside, it doesn't really matter."**

"...and your family? What happened to them?"

"**Well, I already told you about my mother...but I never really knew my father. I know that he was a type of scientist, but he left us when I was about 4 years old." **He said.

Alexandra smiled sadly, understanding what it must have been like for him.

"**But what about your parents? What happened to them?"**

Her eyes widened slightly, her face filled with confused emotions now.

"I told you too, didn't I? They were murdered in a lab in London seven years ago."

His eyes were filled with worry then, but then asked,

"**By who?"**

"The military pf course." She said, clenching her teeth.

"On the day that they left...I remember my parents telling me that they were just going to take a look a child who was captured by the military. But it wasn't any ordinary child. Apparently it was captured for commiting murder or something...at least that's what I was told. And on the day that my parents were killed, the child just seemed to disappear. Which is why the military blamed it for murdering them."

Kiba began shaking slightly, going over her words in his head as realization hit him.

"But I never believed any of that. Those bastards are the ones who wanted my parents to help conduct experiments on that child. I bet that they managed to do so, but the military just killed them afterwards so that they wouldn't let word out about those experiments."

"**I see..."** Kiba whispered.

Alexandra then smiled and moved closer to him, making sure she faced him.

"But it doesn't matter. It's in the past. And quite frankly, the biggest thing I was afraid of when I left home was the fact that I'd be alone for the rest of my life." Kiba watched her lips move as she spoke, taking in her words.

"But after meeting you, I'm not afraid of that anymore. And even though we never got along in the beginning, and even though you destroyed my bath tub..." he chuckled at this. "you're the first real friend I've ever had."

He stopped chuckling and smirked at her statement.

He then moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She was surprised with his actions, but soon relaxed again.

"**You're the strangest human I've ever met..." **she frowned at this. "**But I like you." **He whispered in her ear. She grinned and started scratching his ears, making him groan happily. She laughed at this, remembering the first time she scratched his ears in an attempt to escape from his attacks.

"Good boy."

Meanwhile, back in the military headquarters...

"It's been a week and we still haven't received calls on that beast's whereabouts! Damn it..." Officer Elric complained as he and the other officers were once again seated around the meeting table.

"Be patient. Afterall, it's not like we're dealing with an easy case." Colonel Havoc said, resting his chin on his hands.

"I agree. Especially since the boy seems to be on the prowl all the time. Moving from place to place and all that." Officer Konrad said.

Before Officer Elric could start ranting again, one of the soldiers entered, walking straight up to him with a phone in hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a phone call coming from a place called Brensville, sir." The soldier said, passing it on to Officer Elric.

"Hello? Who is this?" he started speaking into the phone. "What? Is that so...and you're sure? Right, well tell me your name and where it is that we shall meet you tomorrow then...yes..."

He then took a pen and notebook out, writing down on it.

"Ah...well thank you. Until then, goodbye." He then put the phone down, turning back to the other officers with a smirk plastered on his face.

"We found him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter****11: Dances with wolves**

"**It's itchy."** Kiba complained as he tried loosening the collar around his neck.

"Well,deal with it! Besides, at least you don't have to wear heels...it's like walking on stilts!" Alexandra said out loud from the bathroom she was changing in.

It was already 05:00 PM, and after sleeping in so long before, they decided to get themselves ready a little earlier than usual. Everyone was supposed to arrive at the school at around 06:00 PM, so that still gave them about an hour to prepare themselves.

"**But how the hell do I put on this damn tie?" **he muttered while wrestling with it.

Alexandra sighed, and then came out of the bathroom, stepping into her bedroom to help him out. He looked up at her, but his mouth soon dropped.

She was wearing a long black silk dress that shone underneath the light. She also wore her long curly hair in a side-parting, framing her face beautifully. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just a bit of a light purple eyeshadow with some mascara, and some shiny red lip gloss.

"_**Whoah..."**_was all he could think of, not noticing the irritated face she was giving him.

"Kiba...KIBA!" she shouted, waking him from his daze.

He closed his mouth and glared back, shouting, **"I'm not deaf, damn it!"**

She was about to retort back when she also took in his appearance. The tuxedo he wore fit him perfectly, and even though his tie was still missing, he looked handsome in it. His black hair was a bit scruffy as usual, but somehow it suited him well with the outfit. She smiled and then picked up his tie saying, "Come here."

He then stepped forward, grumbling as she put the tie around his neck.

"So you've never been to a school dance, have you?" she asked while tightening the tie a bit.

"**Nope."**

"Hmmph...me neither."

After they finished getting themselves ready, they both left the house, making sure they locked the door. Kiba couldn't stop laughing along the way as she continued stumbling in her shoes.

"**Why don't you take them off?"**

"Because I still need to walk into them!" she said, growling when she stumbled again.

She then looked at her watch, seeing that it almost 6 'o clock already. She groaned at this and took off her shoes while speeding up the pace.

Kiba sighed, realizing that even after getting ready early, they were still on the brink of being late.

"**This isn't getting us anywhere." **he said, quickly lifting her up and putting her on his back.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed, hating the way he suddenly picked her up without asking. "For once I'd like to get to school in a more lady-like fashion!"

"**Lady-like? Hah! That'll be the day..."** He said, chuckling as he jumped over a car. She growled at his comment and tried ignoring him the rest of the way.

After a few minutes, they arrived infront of the school doors. Alexandra then put her shoes back on, fixing Kiba's tie, which was of course coming loose again. He then looked at her while smirking and gave her his arm to hold on. She smiled back and took it, walking into the school house towards the hall.

When they got there, there was already a number of people at the drink stands and on the dance floor.

But everyone then turned to stare at the couple, whispering to one another. Edward was sitting with Vanessa at one of the tables, and just glared at the two by the door. But he then stopped, grinning to himself.

Half an hour had gone by, and the large hall was full of people. Alexandra and Kiba began talking as they went to get some drinks.

Kiba was about to bend over to drink from the bowl, but stopped himself when Alexandra glared at him. He then sulkily took a plastic cup and filled it instead. They then walked over to one of the tables, but paused when a boy and his date rudely pushed in front of them, taking the seats they wanted. Kiba growled at this, ignoring Alexandra when she suggested they take another spot. He walked up to them and said,

**"Move it.** **We were here first."**

The boy was about the same height as Kiba, but he had dark blond hair and brown eyes. His date wasn't exactly pretty...considering her dress looked like something resembling a peacock, and her hair was black and messy, along with the thick lipstick and mascara she wore.

'What the hell makes you think we'll move?" the boy said,trying to act tough. "You tell him Robbie!" the girl cheered.

Kiba then put his hands in his pockets, giving the boy a death glare.

"**I'll spare your life if you move, human." **

The boy and girl just laughed at his statement, making him growl a bit.

"Yeah right tough guy! I bet you can't even land a fist on me!" he said, mocking Kiba's words.

The people at the other tables were laughing as they watched the scene, but everything went silent when they saw the boy called Robbie lying on the ground, with Kiba holding him down as he struggled.

"Okay, okay! Take the damn table then, just don't hurt me!" he cried out. Kiba released him and smirked as the boy and his date hurriedly left the table. He then turned to see Alexandra glaring at him. He ignored this and then motioned for her to take a seat. She slowly walked over and sat down, saying,

"I should keep you on a leash."

After several minutes, everyone looked up to the front of the hall to see one of the teachers messing around with the microphones, making a piercing noise ring throughout the area. Kiba covered his sensitive human ears and growled at the sound, shouting from the table,

**"What the hell was that! Do you want me to go crazy before that thing kills my hearing?"**

Everyone laughed at this, forgetting about the teacher for a moment.

"Ahem. Is this thing on?" Mr Smith said through the microphone. "Ah, good then. I would like to say welcome, and I certainly hope that you're all enjoying yourselves. Now, Mrs Barkley, the Headmistress has requested that there be a slow dance for those who have dates. So please get ready, the music will start in just a few moments..." he finished, turning the microphone off.

Everyone got up and all went to the middle of the hall, getting ready for the dance. Kiba and Alexandra both got up as well, not really sure about how to do this.

The music soon started, and Kiba observed as all all the boys put their arms around the girls' waists and the girls putting their hands on the boys' shoulders as they all slowly danced together. **"Oh, now I get it..."** he said, copying them. Alexandra nervously did the same as the other girls, and they both soon began moving together.

Kiba spun her and caught her as she leaned back, careful not to drop her.

**Later on...**

"I never knew you were so good at dancing!" Alexandra said afterwards.

"**Eh...never done it before, so I just observed the other humans." **He said, lazily leaning back on the chair next to her.

"I've never danced either before...so I guess you could say that I did the same as you." She said, watching everyone enjoying themselves.

But the silence around the two was broken when someone stepped in front of them. Kiba cracked an eye open and grunted when he saw Edward grinning at them.

"Hello Alexandra..." he said politely. "I have to say...you look beautiful tonight."

"And I suppose that means I was hideous all the other times?" she said sarcasticly, crossing her arms and moving her chair closer next to Kiba.

"No, that's not what I meant. You've always been beautiful...I just...never admitted it."

She looked up at him, curious as to why he was acting so nice all of a sudden.

"Listen, I've been meaning to speak with you. I want to apologize for everything that I've done to you." He said honestly.

Kiba then stood up and grabbed him by his shirt, saying, "You have a funny way of apologizing you mother-" he was cut off when Alexandra separated the two.

"Stop it Kiba." She said sternly, but then glared back at Edward asking,"What do you want?"

He chuckled at her question and then pulled out a purple velvet box from his pocket, saying,

"There's nothing I want. But I brought you something to show you that I mean it when I say I'm sorry."

She cautiously took it from his hands, worried if it was some kind of prank that he was pulling. She then slowly opened it while Kiba just looked over her shoulder peering at it curiously. She then gasped, pulling out what seemed to be a silver necklace with a beautiful amethyst heart-shaped stone at the end.

"Amethyst is your favourite stone, right? And I thought it would match with your eyes..." he said nervously.

Kiba growled inwardly when he saw her smiling at it.

She looked up at Edward and said, "You actually remember that? I remember that you used to buy me things like these when it was my birthday. But...I don't understand something."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Ummm, Kiba? Could you maybe please go wait for me by the table?" she asked the demon boy, who was still peering over her shoulder.

"**But what if he-"**

"NOW." She said.

He then huffed and turned around while putting his hands in his pockets.

He walked away from them, finding only one place left to sit, which was next to another boy his age. He sat himself down next to him, watching Alexandra and Edward as they spoke. The boy next to him had black hair and blue eyes, and didn't seem to have a date, but then gave Kiba a confused look.

"Yo man, whatcha lookin' at?" he asked. Kiba looked back at him and said, **"Keeping an eye on my date."**

The boy looked in the same direction as Kiba and then shook his head saying, "Got dumped, didn't ya?"

"**NO! What the hell makes you think I got dumped?" **Kiba shouted angrily.

"Yo, just chill man! I get what you mean...you guys are a trio, right?" The boy said while winking.

Kiba just stared at him as he tried deciding whether he wanted to kill this guy or not. He then sighed and said, **"Look human, just shut up and leave me while I spy on them."**

"Cool, I'll help you man." The boy said, watching Edward and Alexandra with him.

"The chick's pretty..."

"**Shut up."**

"My name's Carl by da way."

Meanwhile...

"Why are you acting like this?"

Edward then sighed and replied saying, "I've only just realized what an idiot I was for treating you the way I have for the past year. The truth is, I was having problems with my family. My mother was going to marry another man, and I just...I don't know...I hated it because she never told me about it. We often fought about it and I just didn't know how to handle things...so I guess that I took out my anger on you for some reason."

Alexandra's eyes widened at this, not sure about what to say.

"So I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done all those things to you. I promise that I'll be better...I really should have talked to you before...but I was afraid that you'd think lower of me. But now, I think that I can make it up to you."

"Edward...you should know me better than that. I can't forgive you straight away...I need time to see that you're serious about being friends again and-"

"Friends? Erm...that's not what I had in mind. You see...I want to...be with you." He said as he took a step towards her. She gave him a confused look and said,

"What are you talking about? What makes you think that I'd still want to be friends, let alone getting together with a guy like you!"

He just smirked and held her hands down, keeping her from running off.

Kiba couldn't stop glaring at Edward from where he was, just itching to kill him right then and there. His mind was already filled with images of Edward's lifeless body lying in a bloody pool of his own blood, but Alexandra had told him to stay away and wait for her, so he couldn't do anything about it.

"**What the hell is that guy doing?"** he growled.

"Yo man, I think he's tryin' to take your girlfriend away from ya." The strange boy called Carl said, leaning over the table as he got a closer look.

Kiba gave him an annoyed look and then asked, **"Why do you talk like that?"**

Carl looked back up with him, replying, "Like what? Dis is how I always talk man."

Kiba stared at him for a moment, but then focused back on Alexandra and Edward.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily as he held her hands down.

"I WILL make you mine Alexandra...but there's just one obstacle in my way..." he whispered in her ear.

"Are you crazy? What obstacle?" she shouted angrily.

He then smirked, tightening his grip on her wrists.

"Your demon boyfriend..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

Alexandra's eyes widened. He knew the truth...but how?

Edward gave her a slightly creepy grin, making her shudder.

"I've been watching you two for a while...and I just 'happened' to catch glimpse of him in his real form." He said.

"You really are crazy. Are your eyes deceiving you, or have you become a psycho?" she spat.

"You always were good at making your little inventions Alexandra...afterall, they helped you kill that group of soldiers several weeks ago, didn't they?"

She could feel her own skin crawl, thoughts racing through her head as he continued.

"I was watching from one of the only open windows in the school house. No one else was willing to look outside when we heard several gun shots, but I was just too curious..."

Before Alexandra could run away from him, the windows next to them shattered as bullets shot through them. Everyone screamed, running towards the doors, but failed to get through when several soldiers burst through them. They all had large guns with them, holding them up while scanning the room.

"Yo, what da hell are these gangsters doin' here?" Carl asked out loud. He then stood up and walked up to the person who seemed to be the lead officer, saying, "Yo man, tell your pals to beat it. Dis place is only for the hip people."

Kiba smacked his forehead, groaning at what Carl had just done.

"Move it." The officer said, pushing Carl aside as he moved towards where Alexandra and Edward were.

Alexandra was frozen in place, confusion and fear written all over her face.

They were surrounded, and she didn't know what to do.

Edward looked up, saying, "It's about time Officer Elric. You're several minutes late."

Alexandra gasped, realizing that everything had just been a set up.

"I presume that you're Edward Carter? Very nice of you to tip us off about where the demon was, but would you mind pointing out which one of these people is him?"

Alexandra then stopped shivering. Fire had returned to her eyes, making her expression look threatening.

Meanwhile, Kiba had kept low, making sure no one noticed him among the large crowd of people who were huddled together. He feared for Alexandra's safety, seeing as there were so many soldiers surrounding them. But before he could get ready to put his plan into action, he saw Alexandra stomp down hard on Edward's feet, making him scream in pain.

She then threw her shoes off to the side, standing several steps away from Edward.

The soldiers laughed at this and Officer Elric then said, "My, aren't you a pretty girl...yet feisty as I can see."

She smirked and then reached down slowly, saying, "I also happen you be the reason why a group of your men are dead."

Officer Elric arched his eyebrow at her comment, replying, "I see...yes that's right. I remember my comrades coming to me and telling me about how a 16-year-old girl managed to attack them several weeks ago...having killed all 12 of my men. Pity though..." he said, as he pointed his gun towards her.

"_**Alexandra, you damn idiot!"**_ Kiba cursed under his breath.

He then slowly crept towards where the Officer was, going unnoticed of course seeing as all the men began cornering Alexandra.

Edward had stopped complaining about his foot when he saw all the guns being pointed towards her. "No! Listen, she's just faking it! She belongs to me, don't kill her!" he then shouted.

Alexandra then sighed, laughing a bit for a moment. She then looked up and said,

"I belong to no one."

None of the men had time to think as she lifted up her dress, pulling a metal gadget attached around her leg and throwing it in the middle. Edward gasped, realizing which one it was and ran towards her before it set off. The room was then suddenly filled with smoke, making it impossible to see anything. Alexandra had somehow managed to jump from one of the tables to a chandelir which was hanging from the celing. The soldiers were cursing and just began shooting carelessly, hoping to hit her. Kiba saw her and then grinned at the chance, letting his tail and ears appear as he leapt through the air. He grabbed onto the other side of the chandelir, making them both swing back and forth.

"**Nice one Alex. That thing where you lifted up your dress confused me a little at first though...not that I didn't like it." **he said, trying to annoy her.

"Now's not the time to be perverted. Let's just get out of here!" she said back.

He nodded and then held onto her as he jumped down, running past all of the people who still couldn't see through the smoke. He had to dodge several bullets as he ran, but managed it easily.

The room was in turmoil. The smell of blood was in the air and he had to jump over several bodies that lay on the ground already, but they eventually reached the doors which had been knocked down before.

"Nearly there!" Alexandra said, glad when she saw the smoke slowly beginning to fade, but after they were out of the doors, a bullet grazed Alexandra's arm, making her grimace from the pain.

They were now near the front doors again, and were about to run through it, but a number of soldiers appeared, making them run back for the stairs again. Kiba quickly put her on his back again and leapt over the flight of stairs, but as he did so, Alexandra lost her grip around his neck, screaming as she fell backwards. He reached out for her before she fell, but just missed. His face was filled with dread as he watched herfall backwards.

Time seemed to stop for a moment.

Her arms still reached out, blood all over her beautiful dress, and her eyes filled with fear.

Kiba then snapped out of his trance and called out her name, running on all fours down the stairs as he tried to get ready to catch her.

That was when time had caught up again, and Alexandra wasn't the one lying on the floor now. She had been caught by one of the soldiers at the bottom of the stairs. The others shot Kiba several times as he ran towards them with his fangs bared and his eyes as red as the blood that drenched the carpets. The bullets had hit him in both his legs, and another had grazed his cheek.

He now stood before them, breathing heavily and growling when he couldn't move his legs at all.

His one hand gripped his left arm, and he cursed under his breath as his vision slowly faded. The one soldier who held the now severely injured Alexandra took several steps back, letting his comrades move forward as they pointed their guns towards Kiba, who stumbled slowly towards them.

"**I'm going to kill you...all of you."** He growled, trying to formulate a plan before he and Alexandra were both killed.

But what he couldn't understand was why the bullets had affected him so much. Normally he'd heal in a matter of seconds without so much as a scratch.

"I took extra precautions." He heard a voice say.

It was Officer Elric, who now pushed infront of the men, pulling out a long sword which he pointed towards Kiba in a threatening manner.

"Those weren't normal bullets. Instead, they're covered with a deadly poison only made and found in China. But seeing as the British have managed to take control of nearly have of all the countries of the world now, it wasn't hard to obtain the poison at all..." he said, smirking when Kiba fell to his knees, coughing up blood when he tried to speak back.

Officer Elric then slowly raised his sword upwards, ready to strike the paralyzed demon boy before him.

"Die, monster...!" he shouted, bringing his sword down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Uncovered**

Alexandra opened her eyes and looked up to see Officer Elric getting ready to bring his sword down upon Kiba. She gasped but then began thinking quickly, noticing that the soldier who was still holding her, had a small knife on the side of his belt. She carefully reached out and grabbed it, hesitating before she stabbed right through his one thigh.

He screamed in agony and let his guard down as she swiftly grabbed his gun out of his hands. The other soldiers looked back, trying to warn Officer Elric, who was still preoccupied.

"Die, monster!" he shouted.

He then brought his sword down, but was stopped when a bullet shot the blade, making it fly out of his hands and onto the floor. Kiba blinked, looking up to see Alexandra standing with a gun in hand.

"Move away." She said coldly. The other soldiers then aimed her instead, getting ready to shoot her down.

"Shoot me, and I won't hesitate to kill your officer." She spat, giving them a fierce look.

"Stop." Officer Elric said to them, pulling down on his gloves. They lowered their guns, giving their Officer questioning looks.

He then slowly walked forwards towards her, giving her an emotionless expression.

"Young lady...you certainly have become a nuisance, haven't you?" he said while laughing a bit.

"The world is in turmoil. Wars have broken out. Countries are arguing constantly. And the human race is growing in numbers continuously, isn't it?"

Alexandra gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"But of course we have come up with a solution. We take down all of the weak towns and villages in the world to make it more bearable for us all to live on this planet without any complaints about the growing population. And not only that...science has improved greatly, leading to incredible discoveries and experiments having been made, helping us with this ordeal in reducing the number of humans...but what you see before you..." he said, pointing back towards where Kiba was.

Kiba's clothes were ripped, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was shaking from the affects of the poison.

"Is nothing more than an experiment gone wrong. Terribly...wrong." He said, giving Kiba a disgusted look.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?" she shouted, slowly pulling on the trigger as she kept the gun pointed towards where his heart was.

He chuckled slightly, saying, "Now now...no need to overreact. I am simply saying, that this...thing, is the reason why we lose so many soldiers each year. He's nothing more than a monster, preventing us from continuing with our conquest for peace."

He then gave her a sadistic grin, making her skin crawl as she tried her best not to show any signs of fear.

"Did I mention...7 years ago...two scientists were killed..."

Kiba's eyes widened at this, screaming as he gripped his head in frustration.

"**Shut up, shut up!" **

Officer Elric looked back at him, giving him an almost bored look, saying, "Well, well...it appears you haven't forgotten...number 13."

Alexandra didn't trust this man at all, and flinched when she felt her arm sting from the small wound in it.

"Oh, don't worry, we only used the poisoned bullets on him. Seeing as he isn't human at all. But since he's the only person we need right now, there's no use in capturing you as well." He said.

He then gave his men a quick nod, allowing them to move forward as they aimed for her again.

Her eyes widened as a sudden realization then, making her smirk.

She had another trick up her sleeve, and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!" Officer Elric shouted.

At that moment, Alexandra jumped upwards, pulling out what seemed to be a small pouch. Inside it, she grabbed a pistol and pointed it downwards. She pulled the trigger, and instead of a bullet flying out of it, a large net with spikes at the ends flew out. Capturing all the soldiers within it and gripping onto the stone floor around them.

She landed on both feet, now facing the Officer who had a dumbstruck look on his face. She then took out a tiny remote with several buttons on it.

The men inside the net struggled to get free, and soon began crying out.

"How did you...?" Officer Elric said, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

Alexandra didn't reply, but then slowly pressed down on the green button on the left side of the remote. Right then, the wires in the net were filled with electricity, travelling around the entire net.

The soldiers screamed in pain as they were electrocuted, and it only took several seconds for them to be lying motionless on the ground.

Alexnadra gripped her right arm, looking at the blood that now dripped from her hands. She then clenched her fist, giving the Officer a look of triumph.

He held his gun up and said, "You're not bad...in fact, you're good enough to even be a member of our organization..."

Kiba was still gripping his head, shivering as old memories returned to haunt him in his paralyzed state. He slowly lifted his head up, gasping when he saw Alexandra drop to her knees.

"I-I can't move...why...?" she said shakily.

"Oh dear...looks like those wounds got to you in the end." Officer Elric said, smirking when he saw blood dripping from her lips. "I won't kill you...but I want you to remember that my offer stands. You know...about joining us."

She gritted her teeth, glaring at him as he laughed at her. She then looked behind him to see Kiba staring at her.

"Kiba..." she whispered, blood staining the dress she wore. There was a wound in her abdomen, making it hard for her to breathe at a normal rate as it continued to get worse.

"Thank you...for everything." She finished, falling forwards as she hit the ground.

Officer Elric put down his gun, not needing it anymore now that she was down.

Her body was still, and Kiba couldn't hear her heart beating anymore.

Flash backs from the day his mother was murdered returned.

Her lifeless body lying in a small pool of blood, and the murderer standing over her. Once again, he couldn't do anything to save the one person he cared for...

Two simple words just rang in his head over and over again, making him scream and cry out for Alexandra.

"_**...she's dead."**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Now I know that things are getting a little vicious, bloody and kinda crazy in the story, but that's the reason I rated it T. **

**Don't hate me because of the last chapter! You'll see that everything will turn out fine in the end^^**

**Chapter 14: Insanity**

"_**Where...am I?"**_ Kiba thought, slowly opening his eyes, but growling when a bright light shone in his face.

"Oh, my bad man. Didn't think you'd be up dat soon..."

Kiba glanced upwards, seeing the boy he met at the party, Carl, staring back at him with a silly grin on his face while he put his flashlight down.

He looked at his surroundings, seeing other students from the dance sleeping on the ground around him. There were stone walls and several barrels in the dark room as well, but he couldn't see any doors or windows.

"**Where the hell are we?" **He shouted, holding Carl up by his collar.

"Whoah, whoah...chill man. We're in the school bunker."

"**What?"**

"Yeah, the school bunker. Whenever there's an emergency, we all come down here and wait 'til da threat is gone. It's not very big, and da lights suck, since they're not dat bright. But it's pretty safe in here anyways."

Kiba put him down and looked back at everyone, seeing them all fast asleep on the ground. All their tuxedo's and dresses were dirty and some of them ripped, much like his own suit. The teachers weren't there, which must have meant that they were killed during the attack.

He then paused, standing still as he thought back to what had happened before.

"**Alexandra..."** he said, shaking as the memories returned.

"What man?" Carl asked, giving him a confused look.

"**Where the hell is Alexandra?" **He demanded.

His eyes had turned completely red and his canines lengthened, giving him a frightening look.

Carl's eyes widened at this, hesitating, but he then answered back saying, "Look...I'm sorry man...she...I mean, she didn't...make it. I tried savin' her too, but there wasn't enough time."

Kiba froze in place. His eyes were wide in shock and his body felt completely numb. He couldn't move at all.

Carl looked at him sadly, telling everyone to go back to sleep as he put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

The moment Kiba felt his hand touch him, he slapped it away while growling deeply. He then punched the wall hard, making the stone crack slightly. He continued to do while cursing out loud, not stopping until his knuckles began bleeding. When he was done, he just started sinking down to the ground. His one hand held onto the wall, letting it slowly descend while leaving several claw marks on it.

His ears were flattened and his teeth were clenched, letting only a few tears slide down the side of his cheek. Everyone had awakened from hearing the ruccus and just watched as the boy cried silently.

"What's up with him?" one of the girls asked.

"Don't know...but what's with the ears and tail?" one of the other boys asked.

Everyone just started whispering with one another, not hearing the growls that Kiba was sending them.

He could feel their eyes boring into his back, and he could hear everything they were saying. This only angered him as his expression darkened.

"Is he some kind of freak?"

"Yeah...but wasn't that girl...what's her name...Alexandra, right? Wasn't she his girlfriend?"

"I think so...oh well. I guess it kind of makes sense if she was dating him, she was a freak too afterall."

"Are you kidding? Look at the guy, he looks like a monster! Who would love him?"

They continued whispering, not noticing that the air around Kiba seemed to change all of a sudden.

He slowly stood up straight then, still facing the wall. He then cracked his fingers by just flexing them and looked at all the blood on his hands.

"**Shut up." **He said softly without turning around.

"Did he say something?"

"Don't think so...but look at those claw marks he did on the wall! Talk about a creep. Why the hell was he cursing so much before anyways?"

"**Shut up." **he said again, but slightly louder.

"Wait, didn't that girl Alexandra get killed?"

"Apparently, yeah. Poor girl, but her life was sad enough as it is."

Kiba's ear twitched and he then whipped his head around, having a menacing look in his blood-red eyes. His fangs were bared, long and dripping with blood and saliva.

"**I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!" **he howled, looking and sounding more bloodthirsty than before. Everyone stopped talking and began screaming when they saw him.

He then slowly walked towards them, snarling as he crouched down low, ready to attack. Nothing else mattered anymore, he just needed to kill something to relieve the pain he felt at that moment.

Everyone backed up until they all reached the wall, finding no other way to escape.

Carl was sleeping in the same spot he was before, near where Kiba had been sitting moments ago. But he then woke up, hearing the blood-curling screams on the other side of the room.

He jumped up and ran forward, not being able to see what was happening up ahead because of the dim light. All he could hear was screaming and what sounded like a struggle.

He then stopped in front of them, eyes widening and body shivering as he stared at the sight.

Kiba was standing there, over what seemed to be the mauled body of one of the boys.

A pool of blood formed underneath the dead boy's body, staining the floor.

There were claw marks all over his body, and his face was staring in the direction that Carl was standing, widened and slowly turning white.

Kiba just stood there, staring at one of his blood-covered hands, and almost...grinning.

"W-what the hell did y-you do, man?" Carled asked shakily, taking a step backwards.

Kiba slowly lifted his head up to meet with Carl's eyes and just widened his grin, with blood trickling down from his mouth. He then licked the blood away with his tongue while looking back at his kill.

"**Doing what I was created to do." **He replied darkly.

Carl gulped, his mind racing as he tried figuring out what to do next. Everyone else was huddled up together in a corner. Some of the girls were crying, and the boys were just staring at their dead friend who lay motionless on the cold ground.

Kiba then looked back at them, realizing that Edward wasn't among the group. He then smirked, laughing at them like as if their frightened faces were nothing but pure pleasure to him.

"**I've never felt this way before..." **he said to himself, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his sleeve. He then looked back up at Carl, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"**Well...if you aren't going to do anything..." **he then said while grinning widely.

Everyone's eyes were then widened when he advanced towards them again.

"**Then I'll just have an easy kill!" **he growled, leaping towards them with his fangs bared.


End file.
